Una navidad con los impuros
by ce.alejandra
Summary: Draco y Hermione acaban de recibir la peor noticia: Por medidas de seguridad van a quedarse en Hogwarts ¡durante navidad! Ninguno esta contento y mucho menos un Slytherin forzado a convivir con sangre sucias. ¿como se las ingeniará Malfoy para sobrevivir? ¿Hermione descubrirá una nueva faceta de su enemigo?. Ambos enfrentarán sus sentimientos. Draimone. Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA LECTORA/ES! ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFICTION EN MUCHO TIEMPO Y TENGO PLENA FE EN QUE VA A SALIR BIEN. ESPERO QUE USTEDES COLABOREN CON CRITICAS PARA PODER MEJORAR LA CALIDAD PARA USTEDES Y PARA MI.**

**DISFRUTE MUCHO HACER ESTE FIC, Y ESPERO QUE LO ENCUENTREN LLENO DE SORPRESAS**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y COLABORAR**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS! **

**REVIEWS!**

* * *

Capitulo 1: el anuncio.

Las mesas del Gran comedor estaban llenas a rebosar de alumnos ruidosos que charlaban animadamente sobre las próximas vacaciones de invierno. Solo faltaban 3 días y todos estaban más que entusiasmados: Había sido un año tranquilo, sin incidentes ni grandes noticias sobre los mortífagos, y eso tenía contentos incluso a los 3 amigos de Gryffindor.

Como todas las navidades, iban a pasarla en casa de los Weasley donde ya los esperaban sus habitaciones cálidas y sus regalos bajo el pequeño y raquítico árbol de navidad.

Ron estaba especialmente emocionado porque había dejado pistas y dado indicios sobre lo que quería bajo su árbol y esperaba con ansias comprobar si alguien había prestado atención.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad: Harry y Ron hablaban sobre Quidditch y Ginny intentaba convencer a Hermione de que podía hacer aparecer en su cabello unas adorables mechas de colores como había aprendido a hacerlo con la revista Corazón de Bruja aunque Hermione continuaba negándose mientras estuvieran en Hogwarts, pero había prometido pensarlo en las vacaciones.

Hermione amaba las vacaciones en la madriguera. Disfrutaba mucho el ruido, el calor de la casa, el amontonamiento de la gente que mas quería. No es que no disfrutara de las fiestas en su casa, pero era un ambiente diferente, más frio, menos ocupado. Es por eso que esperaba con ansias poder marcharse allí.

Por eso, y porque tanto ella como Harry habían captado las "indirectas" de su amigo y querían ver la expresión en la cara de Ron al ver que se cumplirían sus expectativas.

El almuerzo dio paso a los postres y justo antes de que algunos comenzaran a marcharse a sus respectivas salas comunes, Dumbledore se levanto con aire solemne y dijo en voz alta:

Alumnos, esta tarde voy a celebrar una reunión en mi despacho con los alumnos que voy a nombrar- Recitó una larga lista de nombres entre los cuales estaban Hermione Granger y, para su sorpresa, Draco Malfoy y continuó:- Para discutir los detalles de la reunión, diríjanse a sus jefes de casa. Espero verlos a todos allí- con una sonrisa volvió a sentarse en su lugar en el centro de la mesa de los profesores

Ron, Harry, Ginny y varios miembros más de su casa miraban a una colorada Hermione con una mueca de incredulidad. Era la primera vez que la llamaban solo a ella y no como parte del trío.

¿para qué te quiere Dumbledore?- Inquirió Ron confundido

No lo se- Hermione estaba nerviosa, no entendía el propósito de la reunión.

Hicieron un repaso mental de quienes también formaban parte de la lista pero no pudieron encontrar conexión alguna entre los miembros. Hermione iba a tener que esperar para saber. Quizá pudiera sonsacárselo a Mcgonagall cuando la viera aquella tarde para coordinar la reunión.

Draco Malfoy también estaba perplejo. ¿Qué quería el viejete con él y el resto de aquellos idiotas? ¿Para qué lo necesitaría a él y a la sangre sucia? No había nada en común entre ellos salvo un profundo desprecio.

Pansy cuchicheaba a su lado, intrigada por que solo unos pocos de su mesa habían sido nombrados y todos ellos tenían un estatus bajo o inexistente dentro de aquella casa. Todos menos Draco Malfoy

Draco, esto es preocupante. ¿por qué te llamarían a ti junto a toda aquella chusma?

Cállate-la detuvo. Ciertamente no le agradaba la mala publicidad, pero él era un Malfoy y sabía como mantener su dignidad intacta incluso en las más desagradables condiciones.

Ya no tenía hambre, y toda la mesa estaba hablando del extraño anuncio del director así que decidió marcharse a buscar paz en su sala común pero Pansy salió tras él hasta darle alcance, hablando incansablemente.

Hermione ¿seguro no quieres que te acompañemos? Yo se que a Dumbledore no le molestará que estamos presentes en la reunión.-

Por enésima vez Harry, estoy bien. Seguro no es tan importante, además, tu tienes un trabajo de pociones que terminar, salvo por supuesto que quieras hacerlo durante las vacaciones…- Dijo riendo. Harry dejó de protestar.

Lo cierto es que si estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Había ido a ver a Mcgonagall para enterarse de que se trataba la reunión pero esta se había negado rotundamente a darle mas detalles que la hora y la ubicación de la oficina de Dumbledore. Es por eso que ahora toda la situación la estresaba.

4:30. Ella ya no podía esperar mas por lo que decidió llegar un poco mas temprano a la reunión y salir de a torre. La espera la estaba matando.

Se alejó por el pasillo, caminando intranquila hacia el piso donde se encontraba el despacho del director sin prestar atención a nada más que sus cada vez más dementes elucubraciones. Tan concentrada iba en intentar descubrir para que la querían, que no notó que ya había llegado a la gárgola que vigilaba la entrada del despacho del director.

Solo detuvo su caminata cuando choco contra una superficie dura y helada. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas en el suelo enlozado.

¿Qué estas haciendo, estúpida Sangre Sucia?- al momento reconoció la inconfundible voz de su interlocutor

La miraba desde las sombras con una mueca de asco y desagrado, erigido en toda su estatura. Hermione se sintió pequeña por un momento al notar que había crecido y ahora parecía mas malvado y aterrador. Momentos después recuperó la compostura y le contestó mordaz:

Eres un maldito idiota Malfoy ¿por qué te paras en medio del pasillo?

Yo me paro donde se me de la gana, no es mi culpa que seas tan estúpida para no fijarte por donde vas. Supongo que es tu sangre sucia la que te impide notarlo.-

Supongo que tu santa sangre no te quita lo imbécil.- Hermione se enojaba con facilidad cuando estaba cerca de Malfoy.

Al menos reconoces mi superioridad. Reconozco que me sorprende de alguien que se junta con un mestizo y un traidor a la sangre.-

Los que tu llamas el mestizo y el traidor son mil veces superiores a ti Malfoy-

El Slytherin rió, con una risa tan fría y maliciosa que le helo la sangre a Hermione.

Supongo que tienes razón en algo: tú solo conoces la superioridad de un mestizo y un traidor. Jamás ningún sangre pura se acercaría a 50 metros de ti.-

Justo cuando estaba a punto de contestar, un nutrido grupo de estudiantes llegó a donde ellos estaban, seguidos de cerca por los jefes de las casas. Hermione le dedicó una profunda mirada de desprecio a Malfoy antes de sonreírle con inocencia a la profesora Mcgonagall.

Bueno, veo que han llegado temprano- comentó adelantándose hasta la gárgola y pronunciando la contraseña _caramelos de limón._

Automáticamente la gárgola se desplazó y lo estudiantes subieron por aquella escalera de caracol tan peculiar. Hermione se aseguró de ser la última y quedar bien lejos de Malfoy.

Cuando llegaron, un sonriente Dumbledore los esperaba. Había aparecido sillas para cada uno, y Hermione podía jurar que el despacho nunca había sido tan grande como ese día. El director invitó a sentarse a los presentes antes de aclararse la garganta para comenzar a hablar:

Buenas tardes. Espero no haber interrumpido demasiado sus vidas pero tengo un asunto de vitar importancia que tratar con ustedes. Como todos saben, los mortífagos están cada vez mas activos y el Ministerio y El Profeta se empeñan el ocultar la verdad como sea. Es por eso que sus vidas y las de sus familias están en alto riesgo.-

Por fin lo había entendido. Hermione miró a su alrededor y la conexión saltó a la vista: Todos ellos eran hijos de muggles. Pero no era la única que lo había notado. Draco Malfoy estaba petrificado por la sorpresa de formar parte de aquel grupo

Es por eso que hemos tomado la decisión de que todos ustedes pasarán las vacaciones de invierno y la Navidad aquí en el castillo. Para ello tomaremos los debidos recaudos para proteger a sus familias mientras ustedes permanecen aquí bajo el cuidado y la vigilancia de los profesores.-

Malfoy se levantó como si hubiera tenido un resorte pegado en la espalda.

Profesor, debe haber una equivocación. Yo no pertenezco a este grupo, yo no soy un sangre…- se detuvo ante la atenta mirada de Snape cuyos penetrantes ojos lo detuvieron en el instante- yo no soy un hijo de muggle- terminó escupiendo las palabras.- además, yo puedo cuidarme y mi familia esta bien posicionada y es completamente capaz.-

Señor Malfoy, usted esta perfectamente ubicado aquí. Su situación es incluso mas delicada que la de cualquier otro de los presentes.- contestó calmado el director

Pero…- No iba a dejar pasar esto así como así. Pasar la navidad con un grupo de sangre sucia lo alteraba.

Señor Malfoy, la decisión esta tomada. Hablaré con usted luego para explicarle su situación.

Siéntese- lo cortó Snape con voz fría cuando Malfoy abrió la boca para protestar. Por primera vez a Hermione le pareció una decisión correcta por parte de Snape.

¿Hay alguna otra pregunta?- El humor del director no había cambiado en absoluto por la interrupción del rubio- Bien, entonces, los dejo con los profesores para que les den las instrucciones de seguridad.-

Malfoy volvió a levantarse con clara intensión de marcharse pero Snape lo volvió a dejar en su lugar con una mirada.

La profesora Mcgonagall tomó la palabra:

-las medidas de seguridad serán extremas dado que la situación así lo exige. En primer lugar, todos van a formar parte de una misma sala común. Sus respectivas salas y la mayoría de los pasillos y salones estarán vedadas. La biblioteca continuará funcionando al igual que el Gran Salón. No habrá salidas a Hogsmeade pero para alegrar un poco su estadía habrá una fiesta de Navidad.

Mcgonagall continuó hablando pero Hermione no la escuchaba.

Navidad. En Hogwarts. Sola. El alma se le había caído a los pies. Todos sus preciosos planes se habían esfumado de un plumazo.


	2. Chapter 2: Despedida

**¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Me hicieron muy bien! **

**¡Gracias!**

**¡Gracias!**

**¡Gracias! **

**Paso a contarles sobre este capitulo: Originalmente era mas largo y probablemente mas entretenido pero como mi destino es la desgracia, no se guardó por lo que tuve que recurrir a todo el poder de mi memoria para reescribirlo. **

**Se que no quedó tan bien y les pido disculpas. Prometo el próximo hacerlo mas largo y mas divertido. **

**Agradecería sus reviews para conocer el estado de mi memoria ;)**

**¡De nuevo, gracias por todo su apoyo!**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Despedida.

Hermione no era la de siempre. En vez de estar sentada en alguna mesa de la biblioteca leyendo alguno de sus volúmenes favoritos, estaba en la sala común, en uno de los mullidos sillones frente al fuego mirando por la ventana como de un momento a otro la amenaza de nieve se haría realidad. La noticia de tener que perderse la navidad en la madriguera la había dejado triste y asustada. Ansiaba más que nada compartir con su gente favorita aquella bella época del año, pero ahora se sumaba la angustia de temer por la seguridad de su familia. Si el director había decidido tomar aquellas medidas era porque las cosas se habían puesto verdaderamente peligrosas afuera.

Ron, Harry y Ginny también estaban contrariados.

Siempre podemos pedirle a Dumbledore que nos deje quedarnos.- comentó Ron pensativo sentado a un sillón de distancia de Hermione.

No, la profesora Mcgonagall dijo que no hay lugar mas seguro para ustedes y sobre todo para Harry que la madriguera.- contesto la castaña con voz cansina. Hermione había hablado con ella sobre sus condiciones particulares en un intento de no abandonar por completo la esperanza, pero la profesora había sido rotunda.

¿y por qué no lo es para ti?-

Porque, aunque no están tan locos para atacar a Harry mientras esta rodeado de magos poderosos, mi presencia allí podría desencadenar una acción alocada que es mejor prevenir- Repitió exactamente las palabras de la profesora.

No lo entiendo. – No había forma de convencer a Ron.

Harry, por su parte, estaba silencioso. De espalda a sus amigos se devanaba los sesos para buscar una solución al dilema.

Quizá podrían escondernos a los tres- aventuró.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. La enternecía que sus amigos la quisieran tanto como para inventar soluciones alternativas.

Era una noche fría y los copos de nieve por fin se habían decidido a caer. Sentada cerca de la chimenea, su humor era tan lúgubre que no sentía el calor alcanzar su cuerpo.

Hermione, todos ustedes van a compartir una torre ¿verdad?- preguntó Ginny, sumándose por primera vez a la conversación

Si, es una de las medidas de seguridad-

¿no deberías ir a empacar?- le preguntó

Si, debería…- guardó silencio por un momento.

Vamos, te acompaño. Aun tengo cosas que guardar- . Hermione asintió y se levanto para subir a la habitación de las chicas acompañada de la colorada.

Ginny estaba contenta de poder rescatar a su amiga de aquel ambiente de pena.

Te extrañaremos- le dijo Ginny mientras terminaba de guardar algunos abrigos y capas en su baúl- la Navidad no será lo mismo sin ti-

Yo también los extrañaré-

Sobre todo mi hermano- agregó como al pasar. Pero aún así se quedo atenta a la respuesta de la chica.

Hermione guardó silencio. ¿Y ella? Siempre había sentido una conexión más profunda con Harry, pero Ron…

¿qué harás todo este tiempo?- A Ginny no le hacía ninguna gracia dejar a su amiga sola en Hogwarts

Supongo que leer. Antes de que me de cuenta, habrán pasado los días- Sonrió. La imagen de si misma en la biblioteca, sola y tranquila, la reconfortaba levemente.

Hermione…- La colorada quería que su amiga se divirtiera más y aprovechara quizá para congraciarse con algún ser de sexo masculino

¿qué?

Deberías aprovechar la situación: tú eres muy bonita, el castillo estará vacío, habrá pocos límites…Un poco de amor no le hace mal a nadie, si es que me entiendes.- Le guiñó un ojo.

¡Ginny!- gritó Hermione escandalizada, sintiendo como le subía el calor por sus mejillas.- te recuerdo que solo hay algunas zonas del castillo adonde podemos ir y la vigilancia será máxima.

Si, claro. Incluso así podrías aprovechar para ponerle un poco de emoción a tu vida.- Ginny era una pícara coqueta, pero Hermione sabía bien que su amor por Harry le impedía hacer la mitad de las cosas que decía.

No pasará- Dijo zanjando el asunto

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano, muy emocionados por la inminente partida; todos menos Hermione que miraba con nostalgia como todos bajaban sus baúles al Gran Salón y se despedían animadamente de aquellos que, como ella, se quedaban atrás.

Harry se despidió con un dulce abrazo lleno de valor y promesas que le llenó el corazón. A Hermione le hizo muy bien. Él la miró un momento a los ojos y le dijo:

Estarás bien. Lo prometo. Ya faltan menos días para volvernos a ver.-

Ron, por su parte, le dio un abrazo escueto. No se le daban bien las palabras de despedida, pero con sus ojos cálidos dijo todo lo que había que decir.

Por último Ginny le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y le dijo al oído: Pórtate mal- y luego para que todos las oyeran:- ¡Envía muchas lechuzas!

Hermione rodó los ojos y los despidió con una sonrisa llena de valentía.

Pobre Granger. Tus inmundos amigos te dejaron atrás- Dijo con tono mordaz una voz que reconoció enseguida.- ¿Qué se siente saber que eres así de prescindible?

Lo mismo que debes sentir tú al saber que estas al mismo nivel que los "sangre impura"-

No te atrevas a compararme con ustedes Granger.- No le gustaba creer la posibilidad de que tuviera razón.

¿por qué no? Estas aquí con todos los hijos de muggles, como si tu estatus o el valor de tu sangre no importaran.-

Yo soy superior a todos los que están aquí-

Hermione notó que estaba ganando la pulseada y dio la estocada final:

Por cierto, no soy a la única que dejaron atrás. Tus lacayos te dejaron también. ¿Cómo se siente no tener un séquito de idiotas que te alaben a cada segundo? ¿no te hace eso igual a todos nosotros?

Con esto se fue, dejando a un Malfoy muy enojado. Y con deseos de venganza.


	3. Chapter 3: El fantasma de la biblioteca

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO DE NUEVO.**

**ME GUSTA RECIBIR SUS OPINIONES Y SOY MUL FELIZ TRATANDO DE MEJORAR. ESPERO CONSEGUIR QUE ESTE NO SEA UN FIC TÍPICO Y SI FALLO, QUE POR LO MENOS NO SEA TÁN TIPICO.**

**DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y LOS DEJO CON ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO. **

**Si quieren, les parece y tienen ganas pueden dejar sus **

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**SALUDOS Y A CONTINUAR TRABAJANDO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. (se aceptan críticas)**

* * *

Capitulo 3: El fantasma de la biblioteca I.

El resto del día transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad. Hermione descubrió con alegría que varios de sus conocidos estaban más que dispuestos a almorzar con ella y de hecho se divirtió bastante mientras comían en una de las dos mesas que habían dispuesto en el Gran Comedor. Ya no necesitaban divisiones de casas ya que al fin y al cabo, todos estaban de vacaciones y todos compartían un destino común.

Hermione nunca realmente había tenido tempo para socializar con personas como los hermanos Creevery, Denis y Colin, Justin Finch-Fletcher, y un par de jóvenes más, pues formar parte del trío mas problemático de Hogwarts y mantener un buen promedio era un trabajo de tiempo completo.

Pero ahora había descubierto aquel entretenido grupo y era increíblemente refrescante poder compartir historias y anécdotas del mundo muggle sin tener que dar una explicación detallada de cada cosa que nombraba.

En el otro lado del Gran Salón y sentado en el borde de una de las mesas, Draco Malfoy comía solo. Comer, de hecho, no era el verbo correcto. Más bien probaba la comida y la tragaba sin siquiera degustar mientras miraba con profundo desprecio la mesa donde Hermione se reía estruendosamente ante algo gracioso que alguno de los estúpidos hermanos Creevery le había comentado.

La odiaba, a ella y a sus nuevos amigos. No se suponía que fuera así, debía sentirse miserable y abandonada por aquellos que quería, en cambio, parecía haberlos reemplazado con relativa velocidad.

_Así que eres así de zorra Granger _ pensó Malfoy.

Nadie le hablaba a él, por supuesto. Los únicos tres jóvenes que aparte de él pertenecían a Slytherin ni lo miraban ya sea por miedo o por desinterés mientras comían tranquilos. Sea cual fuere la razón, nadie le prestó atención cuando golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado y volcó sobre su túnica el jugo de calabaza que había muy cerca de él. Enfadado y avergonzado se levantó de la mesa fulminando con la mirada a todo aquel que le mirara y se marchó con paso digno del Gran Salón.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado de aquella forma y mucho menos por los sangre sucia quienes deberían temerle, correr asustados a su paso.

Mientras pensaba en como se vengaría de todos y cada uno de ellos a su debido tiempo cayó en la cuenta de dos cosas: Iba a ser tratado como un paria los próximos veinte días y, además, compartiría torre con todos aquellos que tanto detestaba.

En ese momento tomó una decisión: Jamás pisaría aquella torre. Sopesó las opciones que le quedaban y francamente no eran muchas ni buenas, pero cuando un Malfoy tomaba una decisión, se atenía a ella aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. O la vida de alguien mas, preferentemente.

Caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos y decidió por fin cual sería su nuevo hogar.

Hermione pasó todo el día conversando con aquellos chicos. Había recordado el nombre de las dos chicas que habían compartido el almuerzo con ella: Demelza Robins, cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor, alta, atractiva y atlética y; Mandy Brockehurst una diminuta rubia que pertenecía a la casa Ravenclaw y era especialmente graciosa y un poco torpe.

Por fin decidieron conocer su nueva torre y elegir las habitaciones por lo que subieron al tercer piso y buscaron el retrato de un antiguo caballero de la edad media con una lanza partida montado en un corcel de aspecto fantasmal. El cuadro los saludo con un confuso juego de palabras antes de pedirles la contraseña.

_Santos renacuajos verdes _dijeron y el cuadro obedientemente los dejó pasar.

Su nueva sala común era increíble. En el centro había una gran chimenea giratoria para dar calor a toda la sala ligeramente ovalada. En un rincón de la estancia estaban las mesas y un par de sillones de aspecto mullido pero desgastado y en el otro lado había una enorme biblioteca que les quitó la respiración tanto a Hermione como a Mandy. Junto a esta había dos tramos de escaleras que seguramente conducían a las habitaciones. Acorde a las de su casa, las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las chicas, solo funcionaban para ellas y cuando fueron a explorar, encontraron con decepción que las habitaciones ya habían sido asignadas. A Hermione y a Mandy les tocó una acogedora habitación con vista a los jardines mientras que a Demelza una que apuntaba directo al lago.

Quizá pueda pasar una que otra noche con ustedes- comentó con decepción al notar que las 5 camas que allí habían tenían baúles a sus pies.

¡por supuesto!- Respondieron efusivamente Hermione y Mandy.

Quédate mientras desempacamos y luego te haremos compañía a ti- le propuso Mandy a Demelza con tono amigable. La morena asintió y se sentó en la cama que iba a pertenecer a Hermione por aquella temporada.

Extraño a mis padres.- comentó con melancolía Mandy- Nunca pasé una navidad sin ellos.-

Yo también- compartió Demelza y ambas miraron a Hermione.

Esta no es mi primera vez lejos de casa- les dijo- suelo pasar mis navidades en casa de Ron con Harry y Ginny- Una ola de pena la golpeó con fuerza.

¿de verdad?-

Hermione asintió.

Eres muy pegada a Harry Potter- comentaron con picardía haciendo que la castaña se sonrojase.

No realmente. Es decir… si… pero solo como amigos, igual que con Ron…-

Las dos muchachas rieron. Por el tono torpe de la explicación supieron que habían dado justo en el nervio.

Pues yo opino que Harry es muy buen mozo y además súper agradable- Demelza lo conocía gracias al Quidditch y tenía buenas referencias sobre él.

¿de veras? A mi me parece un poco… no se, aniñado- dijo Mandy- El colorado debe tener un poco mas de actitud si puede ir por la vida con ese cabello.-

Siguieron opinando sobre los dos chicos mientras Hermione permanecía en silencio. ¿Qué opinaba ella de ambos? No quería realmente preguntárselo ahora y menos siendo influenciada por las dos charlatanas que había en su habitación.

Una vez desecho el equipaje y habiendo ayudado a Demelza, ya era casi hora de la cena. Los mismos 6 chicos del almuerzo bajaron al Gran comedor salvo Hermione que se excusó un momento pues quería darse una ducha antes de cenar. Estaba exhausta, la emoción de la despedida y el reconocimiento de nuevo territorio la habían agotado.

Se dirigió con su pequeña mochila al baño de prefectos y entró sin ningún problema. Allí, relajada entre las burbujas de colores y olores, meditó sobre sus sentimientos hacia sus amigos.

Tanto disfrutó de aquella agua que no notó como las horas pasaban y ya eran casi las diez de la noche. Cuando se percató, se secó y cambió con celeridad y corrió a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que iba a necesitar esa noche. Corrió por los pasillos vacíos y entró como un huracán a la biblioteca vacía. O al menos, así parecía.

Draco Malfoy había decidido que su nuevo hogar iba a ser la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Allí había unos sillones y una diminuta chimenea donde él pensaba pasar los próximos diecinueve días. Draco no era particularmente fan de la lectura. Era muy brillante por cierto y muy hábil, pero nunca había necesitado estudio excesivo. Sin embargo, algunos volúmenes de aquella sección podían resultar particularmente atractivos.

Estaba enfrascado en uno cuando oyó la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse violentamente. Se quedó quieto, con los músculos en tensión esperando un ataque de un momento al otro., pero este nunca ocurrió. Si oyó una respiración agitada y un par de maldiciones en voz baja pero los pasos se detuvieron muy cerca de la entrada. La misma voz continuaba murmurando palabras ininteligibles, por eso no reconoció de quien se trataba.

De un momento al otro, silencio. Los pasos se habían detenido por completo. Cuando Draco por fin decidió volver a respirar, el arrastre de una silla lo detuvo.

Los minutos pasaron como una eternidad hasta que juntó valor para ir a inspeccionar.

Camino por los pasillos oscuros de la biblioteca como una serpiente en busca de su presa hasta dar con el o la culpable de su sobresalto.

La luz era difusa, pues provenía de la luna llena en el cielo despejado y todo lo que él alcanzaba a ver era el perfil de alguien sentado en un sillón con la vista fija en el suelo. Su cabello se veía plateado y estaba atado en una coleta alta que la hacía parecer fantasmalmente desgarbada. Pudo distinguir con esfuerzo el perfil de una nariz redondeada, una frente arrugada y unos labios fruncidos. LA figura permanecía inmóvil en el asiento y él no se atrevía a acercarse. La contempló por varios minutos pero esta no parecía respirar siquiera.

Por fin Draco se convenció de que debía ser algún antiguo fantasma que merodeara la biblioteca de noche.

_Debe ser la mejor amiga de Granger. _Pensó y se rió mentalmente de su propio chiste. Él odiaba tratar con fantasmas. Eran estúpidos e incomprensibles por lo que decidió dejar a aquel sin molestarlo. _Quizá deba presentárselo a la Sangre Sucia algún día._

Era la primer noche que Draco Malfoy pasaba lejos de una confortable cama y por supuesto, su aristocrático cuerpo se aseguro de hacerle saber que aquella no era vida para él.

Cuando amaneció, Draco se acercó a corroborar si el fantasma seguía allí, pero este debía haberse marchado pues ya no estaba. Eso corroboró su sospecha de que era un fantasma el que merodeaba aquella zona de noche.

Con unas terribles ojeras violetas bajo sus ojos grises y una expresión de dolor e ira Draco Malfoy bajó a desayunar, no porque quisiera sino porque su estómago acostumbrado a las 4 comidas lo obligaba

Hermione volvió a su habitación alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada. Su excursión a la biblioteca le había llevado mas tiempo de lo previsto pues las fórmulas que debía aprender para Runas Antiguas eran largas y complicadas y debía repasarlas mentalmente a cada rato. Es por eso que se quedaba como ida mientras intentaba recordar correctamente todas las combinaciones de runas que podía utilizar para crear objetos maravillosos.

Cansada por el arduo trabajo de la noche anterior, no se molestó en bajar a desayunar y tampoco vio a un agotado Malfoy maldecir a cada paso su estadía en el castillo.


	4. Chapter 4: Encuentro en la biblioteca

**HOLA DE NUEVO! ESTA VEZ ME ASEGURÉ DE SUBIR LAS DOS PARTES DEL ENCUENTRO EN LA BIBLIOTECA PARA QUE NO ME ODIEN SI ME ATRASO. ESPERO QUE LO ESTEN DISFRUTANDO Y COMO SIEMPRE, CRITICAS Y SUGERENCIAS, SON SIEMPRE BIEN RECIBIDAS. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y SI TIENEN TIEMPO**

******REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

******REVIEWS **

******:) SALUDOS**

* * *

Capitulo 4: el fantasma de la biblioteca II

La noche siguiente Hermione se dirigió de nuevo a la biblioteca. Las noches de estudio eran las que mejor le resultaban pero esta vez se aseguro de haber cenado y llegado con tiempo para ponerse cómoda.

Como la noche anterior, había elegido el sillón más cercano a la ventana y se había concentrado en sus deberes. Y como la noche anterior, no había notado la presencia del Slytherin. Pero esta vez, él si la había descubierto.

Draco Malfoy estaba enfurecido. Y tenía varias razones para estarlo. En primer lugar, ella lo había ofendido al decirle que estaba al mismo nivel de los Sangre sucia; en segundo lugar, había hecho que pasara la noche anterior creyendo que un fantasma acechaba la biblioteca y que tendría que buscar un nuevo lugar para dormir. Y por último, no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche y cada parte de su esbelto cuerpo le dolía.

Hermione seguía enfrascada en el libro de runas que le estaba complicando la existencia cuando oyó un siseo proveniente de las sombras. Dio un respingo y tomó la varita rápidamente

¿quién anda ahí? – preguntó con voz nerviosa mientras intentaba sin éxito descubrir la procedencia del siseo.

Ahora un chasquido. Hermione se estaba asustando cada vez mas. Si la noticia de los mortífagos era cierta, quizá habían conseguido entrar a Hogwarts y su vida y la del resto de los estudiantes podría estar en riesgo.

Hermione Granger- entonó una voz solemne. Draco era muy hábil imitando la voz profunda de su padre- Tu sangre te condena.

¿quién demonios anda ahí?- chilló al borde del llanto

Hemos de limpiar la sangre de errores como tú- Draco la estaba pasando de maravillas. El cabello normalmente enmarañado de la castaña estaba ahora crispado y veía sus hombros temblar y sus labios fuertemente apretados para contener las lágrimas.

Quien quiera que seas, estas en terreno del colegio, Todos los magos poderosos vendrán a por ti.-

La voz rió con un tono agudo y aterrador.

Nadie va a notar que una sangre sucia como tú ha desaparecido- A Draco le dolía la garganta por profundizar la voz por eso antes de cometer un error, tomó una decisión rápida.

_Aguamenti _susurró a su varita con la esperanza de que el repentino chorro de agua la asustase. Y lo consiguió.

Con un chillido, Hermione dio un paso atrás y se tambaleó, empapada. Sus ojos estaban ahora anegados de lágrimas de miedo y apuntaba con la varita lista para atacar a quien fuera a aparecer pero algo la detuvo.

Una risa llenó la habitación. Draco Malfoy jamás la había pasado tan bien en su vida. Rió hasta que le dolió el costado y continuó riendo mientras caía y lloraba. Fue la mejor broma que hubiera jugado en su vida y para mejorarla, a su peor enemiga la sangre sucia.

Hermione intentaba recomponer su aspecto. Se estabilizó, aun asustada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero profundamente enojada. Su cara estaba roja por la ira mientras veía como el Slytherin se revolcaba de risa por haberla humillado. Iba a matarlo.

¡Malfoy! ¡maldito hijo de…!- se detuvo al ver que Malfoy no la estaba escuchando. Continuaba en el suelo con un ataque de risa.

Ha sido… la mejor… broma… de mi vida…- apenas si podía hablar.

Tu maldito demonio infeliz. ¿cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer una cosa semejante cuando estamos aquí exactamente por esa razón-

De…debiste ver tu… expresión- la risa inundaba el espacio.

¡voy a matarte!- Hermione corrió hacia él. Estaba muy enojada y quería partirle la cara. Prefería no usar magia, quería que sintiera dolor.

Inténtalo- Malfoy se irguió, con su metro ochenta y cinco y la varita en la mano, la miraba desafiante. Ya no reía y la expresión de su rostro era sombría y amenazadora

Hermione detuvo su marcha. No le temía, sabía que podía contra él, pero lo que menos quería en ese momento era iniciar una pelea. Mucho menos en su santuario.

¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí Malfoy? Dudo que alguien como tu sepa leer.- preguntó intentando cambiar de tema. La humillación que había pasado le ardía en los ojos.

Oh Granger. ¿solo eso puedes decir? Después del susto de tu vida, ¿solo eso se te ocurre?- Malfoy tenía razón, por supuesto.

Eres un imbécil. Justo cuando pensaba que habías aprendido a convivir con los sangre sucia, resulta que sigues siendo la misma rata de alcantarilla-

Ja, ja, ja ¿convivir? Jamás. –

¿te has estado ocultando entonces? ¿Cómo si temieras por tu vida? ¿Cómo si supieras que estas en inferioridad de condiciones para hacer cualquier cosa?-

No cualquier cosa Granger. Te di el susto de tu vida ¿o lo olvidaste?-

¿Dónde tienes tu escondite, ratita Malfoy? ¿Dónde, donde? ¿Quizás aquí?- Hermione estaba jugando con su mente. Intentaba buscar una manera de vengarse y lo estaba consiguiendo. Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron como platos.

¿de que demonios estas hablando Granger? Por supuesto que no es aquí. ¿me crees tan estúpido?

Por supuesto que sí- contesto.

Ya estaba trazando un plan en su mente. ¿Quería jugar sucio? Ya vería con quien se metía.

Bien, te dejaré volver a tu alcantarilla ratita.- Hermione inició la marcha y dijo de espaldas al rubio- vamos a ver cuanto dura-

Esa noche en su cama, Hermione trazo un plan. Limpio, inteligente y sencillo para hacer sufrir a Malfoy.

A la mañana siguiente envió una lechuza. Ya vería los resultados a la hora del almuerzo.

Las horas pasaron volando y cuando Malfoy entró por la puerta del Gran Comedor, la profesora Mcgonagall lo detuvo.

Señor Malfoy, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?-

Hermione rió para sus adentros y sacó unas orejas extensibles que Fred y George le habían dado hacia ya varios meses.

Señor Malfoy, he recibido una carta de su madre- comenzó la profesora- Me ha dicho que esta muy preocupada porque usted se encuentra durmiendo en otro lugar que no es la torre destinada para los protegidos de Hogwarts. Ella ha pedido expresamente que le brindemos todo el resguardo posible. ¿hay algún motivo por el que usted no este cumpliendo con las expresas normas de seguridad?

Hermione hubiera dado todos los galones que tenía y todo el dinero de sus padres por ver la cara de Malfoy en aquel momento. Aun así, sus palabras le demostraron lo enfurecido que estaba.

Yo…no… lo que sucede es que…-

Señor Malfoy ¿Por qué cree usted que pusimos todas esas reglas? Debemos garantizar su seguridad y si no va a cumplir las normas de seguridad, voy a tener que asegurarme de acompañarlo diariamente adonde vaya para cerciorarme de que le ocurra nada.-

No hace falta profesora- Hermione apenas podía contener la risa.

Eso espero. Si recibo otra noticia de que usted no esta cumpliendo las normas, tendré que ocuparme de su seguridad por mi misma. Por lo tanto, de ahora en adelante, deberá estar a las seis en la torre, sin excusas.

Si profesora.- Draco sabía que entre él y Snape había un cierto grado de familiaridad y, pese a que era superior y lo respetaba, podía discutir algunas de sus decisiones. Pero esta mujer, con su aspecto severo, no admitía tales discusiones.

Cuando Malfoy volvió al comedor, buscó con la mirada a Hermione y esta la de él. Ella había ganado ese round y ambos lo sabían. Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada pero ella se mantuvo firme.

Ya tendría otras oportunidades, se dijo.


	5. Chapter 5: Perdidos en la nieve

**PERDÓN, PERDÓN, MIL PERDONES. SE QUE TIENEN GANAS DE MATARME Y LAS ENTIENDO. ACÁ VOLVÍ CON UN NUEVO EPISODIO DE LAS AVENTURAS DE ESTE PAR. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PROMETO Y RE-PROMETO QUE SE ACERCA LO EMOCIONANTE. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR LA PACIENCIA, QUE NO TENGO MERECIDA**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**SI LES GUSTÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO Y ESPERAN QUE LLEGUE LO MEJOR, DEJEN SUS **

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS!**

**GRACIAS A TODOS. **

Nevaba. Como si fuera la última vez que el cielo descargara su suave manto blanco, los jardines lucían pálidos y brillantes cuando por fin el sol emergió de entre los nubarrones.

Hermione estaba encantada. La nieve era su cosa favorita en el mundo además de los libros nuevos y las buenas calificaciones y no podía menos que desear correr a los brazos del helado patio y hundirse en la suave y virgen nieve blanca. Junto a su ilusión, la pena la seguía de cerca. ¿Estarían sus amigos disfrutando del entretenimiento climático? ¿Se acordarían cuanto ama ella la nieve?

Para colmo, las salidas a los jardines estaban prohibidas como una de las reglas de seguridad que los alumnos debían cumplir. Contempló con pena el espectáculo, pensado en cuanto desearía estar allí cuando una voz a sus espaldas comentó:

- Hermoso, ¿No? – Era Dennis Creevery. Él era el mayor de los dos hermanos, un encanto de muchacho y con unos modales impecables. Hermione sonrió con melancolía.

- Precioso. Entregaría mi alma a los dementores para poder salir a disfrutarla.- suspiró

- ¿Quién dice que no podemos?- Dennis sonrió con esa característica expresión suya entre relajado y amigable

- las reglas, por supuesto.-

- vamos, Potter, Weasley y tú tienen fama de romper las reglas. ¿Qué te detiene ahora?- preguntó jocoso

-¡Yo no soy la que las rompe! Yo simplemente…-se defendió

- Las ignoras momentáneamente ¿cierto?-

Hermione asintió. Le gustaba Dennis, era bueno y amable con ella, pero no iba a confesarle nunca que además de querer seguir las reglas, estaba un poco asustada. La broma de Malfoy día anterior le había dejado un gusto a miedo que no le agradaba. Sabia que era capaz de defenderse sola, pero no quería entrar directamente a la boca del lobo.

Dennis percibió su expresión y comentó con voz tranquilizadora:

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte. Será solo una hora, como una excursión-sonrió con picardía en la mirada.

Hermione lo miró agradecida.

-yo… ¿crees que es prudente?- Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, una mezcla de emoción y miedo.

-confía en mi- dijo rozándole el brazo para tranquilizarla.

Desde el otro lado del Gran Salón, Malfoy los miraba mientras planeaba su venganza. Sentado solo, como de costumbre, pudo ver en los ojos del Gryffindor un deseo del que Hermione parecía no darse cuenta. Draco conocía muy bien esa mirada. No en él, por supuesto, pero si en sus amigos cuando querían acostarse con alguna chica y de las chicas de su casa, cuando él parecía estar apenas prestándoles atención. Él nunca tuvo la necesidad de usar una mirada seductora, él podía tener a quien quisiera.

Esa tarde, luego del almuerzo Hermione se dirigió a la pajarera con una pequeña nota en su mano. Era una carta para Ginny. Hacía dos días no le escribía y la colorada le enviaba cartas cada vez mas enojadas por la falta de respuesta de la chica.

En el pergamino dirigido a la colorada se leía:

_Querida Ginny. Me pediste que te tenga al día con las aburridas novedades de Hogwarts. Pues bien aquí va: descubrí que hay mas personas de las que creí que se vieron obligados a quedarse así que no estoy sola. Dennis, Colin, Demelza, __Justin__ y Mandy están conmigo. En otras noticias, Malfoy y yo tuvimos un altercado en el que lo obligué a enfrentarse a Mcgonagall, Muy divertido. Recuérdame darte mas detalles cuando te vea. _

…_._

_Yo se que has esperado esto con ganas así que voy a contarte aunque se lo que va a suceder… en fin, Dennis Creevery me invitó a escaparme con él._

_¡Pero! ¡Pero! Detente ahí por el amor de dios. Es solo para disfrutar la nieve de los jardines así que no quiero 10 lechuzas con tus imaginaciones y con preguntas. Apenas regrese de la escapada te contaré mas detalles_

_Los extraño. Mucho. Espero que me recuerden cada tanto. Besos y abrazos a todos_

_Hermione._

Sabía lo que provocaría en Ginny aquella noticia de Dennis, pero también sabía que necesitaba una amiga como ella ahora aunque estuviera lejos.

Se marchó de la pajarera con destino al Gran salón. Allí iba a encontrarse con Dennis para escapar, aunque no estaba segura de cómo planeaba él hacer eso. Moría de la emoción y a la vez la aterraba la idea de que los descubrieran. ¿Qué iba a decir ella? ¿Qué solo habían ido a ver la nieve? Eso no sonaba para nada convincente. Mientras caminaba se retorcía las manos, sin percibir la sombra que cada tanto se deslizaba detrás de su espalda.

Al final de la escalera la esperaba el chico. Estaba bien abrigado con unos pantalones negros y un abrigo del mismo color que lo hacía parecer enorme. Él la saludo con la cabeza y una sonrisa intrigante, como quien planea una fuga de colegio. A Hermione sin embargo, la lleno de tranquilidad, había algo en el chico que le infundía confianza.

-¿estas lista para la aventura?- preguntó en tono bajo. Hermione asintió sonriendo sin entender aún como planeaban llevarla a cabo. Notó que a su alrededor solo había un par de personas conversando en el gran salón. El profesor Flitwick estaba sentado cerca de dos chicos que jugaban ajedrez mágico. Todo estaba tranquilo.

- mi padre siempre decía que la mejor manera de esconder algo es a plena vista. En este caso, la mejor manera de escapar- comentó con una sonrisa sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña bolita, del tamaño de una Snitch de color negro opaco. Hermione supo enseguida que era.

Los gemelos Weasley las habían estado diseñando todo el verano para ser indetectables. Dennis colocó la bolita en el marco de la puerta que separaba el vestíbulo y el Gran Salón y se alejó rápidamente llevando a Hermione de la mano con él.

Debería tardar dos minutos- comentó mientras le sostenía la mano. Hermione era consciente de aquello y podía sentir con claridad la mano cálida y grande del chico apretando la suya.

La bolita estaba diseñada para formar una imagen del lugar donde estuviera apuntando y crear una especie de holograma, un espejismo de tal lugar. Así, si alguien miraba hacia el vestíbulo solo verían la imagen reflejada y no a los dos muchachos escabulléndose por la puerta principal.

Hermione sintió la nieve antes de ser consciente de ello. Todo estaba blanco, todo brillaba.

Sonrió con la sonrisa mas sincera en mucho tiempo y prácticamente corrió por el camino hasta dejarse caer en una zona que parecía mullida. Se rió.

Dennis la miraba desde la puerta. El invierno no era su época del año favorita, pero aquella chica que había recientemente descubierto si era su favorita. Antes de conocerla le había parecido presuntuosa y aburrida, pero en estos últimos días le había demostrado que aquello no era del todo cierto. Era ocurrente y divertida e incluso más natural que todas las chicas que hubiera conocido.

Hermione disfrutó de la tarde corriendo por el campo nevado, riendo y haciendo un muñeco de nieve con ayuda de Dennis. Al final, habían pasado 4 horas desde que habían escapado y el chico decidió que era hora de volver.

Hermione, creo que es hora de…- comenzó girándose para mirarla pero no la encontró. La buscó con la mirada, desesperado pues un segundo antes había estado conversando con él. Había desaparecido.

Dennis temió lo peor. ¿Dónde demonios había ido? ¿Habría sido una mala idea aquella excursión de campo? ¿y si se la habían llevado…? No, él no iba a pensar eso. Corrió por la planicie murmurando su nombre cada vez mas desesperado. Iba a tener que contarle a los profesores que habían hecho…

Hermione no vio venir aquello. Algo la había tomado con fuerza tapándole la boca y con la amenaza de una varita contra su espalda.

Ella intentó revolverse contra su atacante pero este era fuerte. Pudo ver una mano pálida contra su boca y un olor fresco como a pino proveniente del agresor. Él la obligó a caminar, en dirección al lago sin poder voltearse y trastabillando en un intento de desligarse de su captor pero este no le dio espacio alguno para ello. Quiso meter la mano en sus pantalones para alcanzar la varita pero luego recordó que la había dejado en su habitación pues no creía necesitarla. Gran error.

El hombre pálido la obligó a seguir caminando hasta doblar por una de las paredes principales del castillo y luego murmuró en voz baja: _petrificus totalus. _Hermione sintió como sus músculos se tensaban y adoptaban una posición antinatural contra su cuerpo. Notó como caía contra la nieve que ya no le parecía tan maravillosa como antes sino más bien cruel y dolorosa. El desconocido se rio y Hermione por fin supo quien era el culpable.

Draco Malfoy volteó el cuerpo petrificado de Hermione sonriendo con suficiencia.

-te dije que ibas a pagar por lo que me hiciste maldita sangre sucia- Le dijo con desprecio. La observó con atención y vio que su plan podía tomar un nuevo giro. Con cuidado desprendió la chaqueta de la castaña que luchaba solo con su mente para detener al rubio que con paciencia desabotonó el último botón y se la quitó. Bajo ella Hermione llevaba uno de los suéteres tejidos de la señora Weasley con una enorme H en el pecho color esmeralda.

-demasiada ropa aún- comentó para si mismo Draco y tirando de un hilo suelto en el suéter deshizo la intricada lana blanca. Hermione ahora parecía aun mas desdichada y vulnerable con su remera blanca de tirantes y sus brazos desnudos en la fría nieve.

Draco la observó por un momento cuando hasta escuchar el desesperado grito de Dennis en la lejanía.

-espero que a tu novio no le sea difícil encontrarte. Sería una pena que murieras aquí congelada. O quizá no. Por cierto, muy interesante su juguete. Sin él, no habría podido seguirlos- su tono era cruel, lleno del mas puro despecho. Se alejó con paso tranquilo en dirección al castillo.

Pasaron horas antes de que la profesora Mcgonagall diera con ella. Hermione lucía pálida y sus labios estaban azules por el frío que estaba soportando. Había logrado a duras penas mantenerse consciente pero ya el sueño de la muerte estaba empezando a afectarle. No podía sentir los brazos ni las piernas aún cuando la profesora la liberó del hechizo. No podía moverse, no podía hablar. Se sentía un poco mas floja libre del hechizo pero tenía los músculos agarrotados.

No tardaron en trasladarla a la enfermería para que madame Pomfrey se encargara de su cuidado mientras que se llevaban a Dennis para una buena reprimenda y un duro castigo. Hermione supo que algo similar le esperaba a ella apenas pudiera volver a caminar.

Una vez en la enfermería, rodeada de mantas y de un cálido líquido que la enfermera le había hecho tomar, Hermione se durmió.

Durmió y durmió durante días y noches. Su cuerpo se sentía adolorido y cansado cuando recupero la conciencia.

Era de noche cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez. Toda la enfermería estaba en silencio e incluso la luz de la oficina de Madame Pomfrey estaba apagada. Debía ser muy tarde, calculó.

Granger.- susurró una voz en la oscuridad. Hermione contuvo un grito.- espero que veas cual es el precio por molestar a un Malfoy-

Maldito bastardo- respondió incorporándose con dificultad.

De las sombras apareció su cabello dorado y su rostro pálido. Estaba serio.

Estoy aquí para hacerte una advertencia Granger, ya que has visto lo que soy capaz de hacer.-

Hermione permaneció en silencio contemplándolo.

No te atrevas a decirles que fui yo. Hay muchos mas castigos de donde salió ese- amenazó mientras la miraba.

La castaña continuó mirándolo pero algo en su mirada cambió. No era ira ni odio. Tampoco era desprecio. Era algo mas… algo mas bien parecido a… ¿compasión?- eso molestó aún mas al rubio que se acercó con largas zancadas a la chica.

¿has entendido maldita sangre sucia?- ella no le dijo nada, pero en sus ojos había una pena evidente. Draco acercó su cara a la de ella, enfurecido. Nadie miraba así a un Malfoy. Se lo miraba con respeto, con lujuria o con resentimiento. Jamás con lástima.

¿me has entendido?- repitió tomándola por la muñeca y apretando con fuerza. Ella asintió ligeramente y un aroma a limón y romero inundo al rubio.

Se alejó consciente de que si había podido oler a la chica era porque estaba demasiado cerca de una asquerosa sangre sucia.

Con una última mirada, se marchó silenciosamente.


	6. Chapter 6: El significado de los sueños

**HOLA, HOLA, HOLA, VOLVÍ CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA AVENTURA.**

**ESPERO SINCERAMENTE QUE LO ESTÉN DISFRUTANDO TANTO COMO YO Y MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**ESTOY SEGURA QUE POR ÉSTE CAPITULO ME VAN A AMAR U ODIAR, VOY A DEJAR QUE LO DECIDAN USTEDES :)**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y DEJEN**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS!**

**muchas gracias :)**

**Primer sueño. **

_El pasillo estaba vacío pero podía oír una risa al final de él. Por las ventanas entraba un radiante sol que iluminaba el pasillo con su piso de mármol gris y sus paredes decoradas con cuadros. La risa era armónica, como campanillas en una elaborada melodía clásica. A esa se sumo otra, mas grave y pesada, pero igual de alegre. _

_Él caminaba por aquel pasillo aunque no podía ver su fin. Caminaba en busca de aquellos que se reían sin percatarse de nada más. Al llegar al final del pasillo halló unas escaleras, largas y empinadas que lo conducían directo a una puerta de madera del grosor de su brazo ligeramente entreabierta. Desde allí podía oír con más intensidad las risas. _

_Bajó por los escalones de piedra en lo que pareció tomarle una eternidad hasta alcanzar la puerta oscura. De pronto, las risas cesaron. Como apagadas por un interruptor y eso lo asustó. ¿Qué había pasado? Intentó asomar la cabeza, pero no alcanzo a ver nada. Todo estaba blanco, pálido. Pudo escuchar una voz, susurrante y calmada, muy similar a la suya. La voz repetía una y otra vez las palabras pero el no lograba comprenderlas. _

_Dio un paso al frente, afuera de la puerta. Todo lo que podía ver era blanco y el suelo cedía ligeramente bajo sus pies. Desde esa posición pudo oír el susurro convertirse en palabras._

_-te amo- repetía una y otra vez la voz. Sabía que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, la risa y la declaración estaban ahí, a solo un paso. Cuando por fin se decidió a darlo y ver a quienes hablaban… _un ruido en la habitación lo despertó.

Draco rodó en la cama, buscando la fuente del sonido mientras maldecía en voz baja. Estaba helado como si hubiera estado afuera, en la nieve, con poca ropa. La fuente del ruido dormía una cama de distancia de la suya, tenía el cabello negro y corto y era bajo y regordete.

Hacía ya tres días que lo habían obligado a dormir en la misma habitación de la torre para refugiados con tres sangres sucias de Ravenclaw y uno de ellos era particularmente ruidoso cuando dormía. Draco contuvo el impulso de levantarse, tomar la varita y silenciar al maldito. Pero no quería buscar problemas que hagan que Mcgonagall se pegase a su espalda como una sanguijuela.

Se levantó contrariado por sus deseos y por un sueño que no podía recordar demasiado bien pero que le había provocado una extraña sensación en el pecho. Respiraba con dificultad.

Se baño para sacarse el frio invernal y la incómoda sensación en el pecho, relajándose bajo el calor del agua recorriendo su cuerpo. Cuando terminó, se vistió con un elegante pantalón negro hecho a medida y una camisa de buena calidad. Eso hacía cuando no se sentía bien, se mostraba aún mas superior que de costumbre.

Bajó las escaleras de la torre con parsimonia cuando escuchó algo en la lejanía que le llamó la atención. Una risa. Armoniosa y musical, había algo en aquella risa que le era familiar, conocido y, sin embargo, indescifrable. Buscó alrededor pero no pudo identificar de quien provenía. Algo en el pecho le molestaba, pero no sabía que y la risa no hacía mas que colaborar con aquella sensación.

Hermione por fin había podido salir de la enfermería. Ya estaba del todo recuperada pero Madame Pomfrey le advirtió que tuviera cuidado de no recaer. Pero Hermione estaba feliz de haber podido abandonar la ominosa enfermería y por eso, estaba de mejor humor que el usual.

A Dennis lo habían castigado, obligándolo a fregar todas y cada una de las ventanas y por supuesto, una vez recuperada, Hermione iba a tener que cargar con su parte. Ambos se encontraban en el pasillo permitido del segundo piso con escobillas para limpiar cada rincón mientras charlaban animadamente sobre el baile de invierno. Habían oído a escondidas, mientras cumplían con su tarea, que quizá iban a permitir que los alumnos trajeran un invitado, y solo uno.

La noticia los había emocionado tanto que no podían dejar de hablar de eso. Dennis estaba muy seguro que traería a su mejor amigo Ethan, un muggle que siempre había soñado conocer Hogwarts. O quizá a la menor de los hermanos Creevery, una pequeña y adorable niña de ocho años.

Hermione, por su parte, estaba un poco más complicada. Extrañaba a sus amigos, pero también tenía a otra persona a quien le gustaría ver. No se lo comentó a su amigo, pero aún mantenía una estrecha relación con cierto búlgaro al que extrañaba y con quien le gustaría tener una cita aunque solo fuera por una noche. Su mente vagaba cada tanto entre las opciones mientras oía las bromas de su compañero de castigo.

Draco perseguía el sonido de la risa por los pasillos. No como en el sueño, no con desesperación creciente sino con simple curiosidad. Cuando se encontraba cada vez mas cerca, ya no oyó más risas. Era mas bien una conversación seria. El tono había cambiado. Reconoció la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall regañando a alguien por estar en el lugar equivocado y antes de que pudiera acercarse más, algo chocó violentamente contra él lanzándolo al suelo y empapándolo de pies a cabeza.

¡Ay!-

Hermione había chocado con él mientras corría con el cubo de agua sucia que habían usado para limpiar las ventanas. Ella no se había percatado de quien era el personaje al que acababa de mojar hasta que él habló.

Maldita sangre sucia. ¡mira lo que me hiciste!- gritó. No había forma de que aquel repugnante ser pudiera tener aquella capacidad de irritarlo y humillarlo casi sin planearlo. Buscó la varita en su bolsillo húmedo.

Demonios Malfoy. ¿Cómo es que siempre terminas metiéndote en mi camino?- Se erigió pese a que él le llevaba una importante diferencia de estatura.

Eres tú la desgraciada que siempre planea matarme-

No me hagas reír Malfoy. Si quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho, no fallaría- Había rabia en su voz pero por un momento se fijó en algo mas.

El rubio estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. El cabello le caía en finas hebras sobre el rostro furioso, la camisa blanca se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando entrever un cuerpo que ella jamás podría haber imaginado. Pálido y marcado, había visto cosas similares en los antiguos libros de historia de su madre pero siempre en referencia a perfectas estatuas romanas que tenían la fama de ser poco fieles a la realidad. Sin embargo en aquella ocasión, la realidad era abrumadora. Era la primera vez que veía un cuerpo tan perfecto en primera persona incluyendo los de sus amigos.

¿Qué demonios estas mirando Granger?-

Atrapada en el acto, Hermione se puso colorada. Pudo sentir el calor subiendo por su rostro y los ojos desviarse a cualquier lado menos al rubio.

Desgraciadamente para la chica, no era la primera vez que Draco veía una reacción como aquella. La había visto en casi todas las chicas de su casa cuando se paseaba en pijama por la torre. La había visto en todas las chicas que se había llevado a la cama y eso hacía que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ellas. Sonrió para sus adentros. Al final, la invencible Granger, la mojigata y santa Granger no era más que una de esas que él usaba un fin de semana y mandaba a volar al siguiente.

¿te gusta lo que ves Granger?- Iba a empujarla al límite. Iba a dañar su ego, su perfecto control

No se de que estas hablando Malfoy- Quería marcharse pero su cerebro había desconectado su cuerpo dejándola atrapada allí con su enemigo.

Él se acercó unos pasos mirándola a los ojos, sin intimidarla sino más bien seduciéndola. Hermione tosió. Quería gritarle que se marchara, pero cuando intentó tragar saliva para hablar, esta se atoró en su garganta. Tosió nuevamente mientras el calor seguía extendiéndose por su cuello.

Granger, apuesto que nunca has visto nada tan perfecto. Apuesto a que nunca te acercaste lo suficiente a tus perdedores amigos. Apuesto que jamás te acercaste lo suficiente a ningún hombre- Estaba disfrutando la tortura a su enemiga. Había descubierto un arma y la iba a explotar.

Detente Malfoy- Había recuperado su voz y ahora estaba enojada. Aún no podía moverse y él estaba cerca, pero podía aún detenerlo.

¿por qué Granger? Deberías disfrutar la vista y rogar que tu primera vez fuera con un Sangre Pura. No yo, por supuesto, no te tocaría aunque fueras el último ser en la tierra, pero quizá algún día, algún idiota tenga el valor.- un paso más cerca.

Hermione tomó una decisión. No era su estilo hacer cosas como ese pero no podía moverse y era su única escapatoria.

-¡Dennis!- gritó a todo pulmón. Aquel alarido tomo desprevenido al rubio que, por segunda vez en el día, no vio venir lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Alertado por el grito pavoroso de Hermione, el chico la alcanzó y se encontró con una escena sacada de sus más locas pesadillas.

Draco Malfoy, empapado y perfecto, se acercaba con paso seguro a una Hermione que tenia el rostro teñido de rojo como si fuera con algún hechizo. Él iba a hacerle daño y ella no se movía.

Instintivamente tomó carrera en la distancia y en el último momento su puño se alejó en dirección al perfecto rostro del rubio que miraba con mal disimulada lujuria a la impotente Hermione. El golpe hizo volar al rubio por los aires, momento que Dennis aprovechó para tomar la mano de Hermione y salir corriendo de allí.

Esto nos va a traer serios problemas si él abre la boca- Le dijo mientras se movían apresuradamente en dirección al Gran Salón.- Vamos, debemos mezclarnos con el resto.-

Hermione asintió y lo siguió.

Draco había quedado dos pisos mas arriba, tendido en el suelo con un labio sangrante y una ira descomunal. Se levantó con velocidad y comprobó dos cosas que no le gustaron nada: su boca estaba hinchada y el corte en el labio parecía profundo y, por otro lado, tenía una importante erección en sus pantalones.

Él iba a hacer algo al respecto.

¿Qué sucedió allá arriba? ¿Por qué no huiste? ¿Por qué no lo alejaste?- Dennis sabía que había cometido una imprudencia y quería saber por qué motivo ella no había reaccionado.

Yo… No pude.-No podía explicarle que era la primera vez que veía a un hombre así, y que no había sabido bien que hacer. Como si su cara fuera un libro que el chico pudiera leer, Dennis le pregunto:

¿era la primera vez?- Hermione se sobresaltó y lo miró sorprendida. ¿tan obvia había sido?

Asintió tímidamente mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de su sweater blanco. Él no dijo nada.

A Dennis empezaba a gustarle cada vez más Hermione. Era una mezcla de inocencia y madurez, de valor y vulnerabilidad lo que lo atraía tanto a la chica. Y mucho más aún con lo que acababa de descubrir.

Segundo sueño.

_Volaba. En una escoba que no era la suya, era de una horrenda calidad y sin estilo, pero eso era lo de menos por el momento. El cielo azul estaba despejado y no había señales de nadie en los alrededores, aún así, él buscaba algo. Planeo por el cielo, sopesando el viento, pensando, y rastreando hasta que por fin dio con una pista: su olor. Dulce y ácido a la vez, un aroma que hubiera reconocido a millas de distancia e incluso entre una multitud enorme. Era su perfume. Mas precisamente, no era su perfume, era el olor de su piel._

_Se tomó un tiempo para decidir de donde venía y luego de localizarlo voló hacia él como lo haría una polilla, atraída hacia una potente luz. Voló más alto y más veloz de lo que hubiera podido hacerlo en su vida. _

_Voló hasta descender en un claro. Era el bosque prohibido, pero no se veía aterrador en absoluto. O por lo menos no como lo recordaba de su primer año en Hogwarts. Era hermoso y la luz que se filtraba por el techo de hojas verdes iluminaba un camino no muy transitado pero bien claro. Las raíces de los gigantescos árboles casi lo hacen tropezar un par de veces, pero supo mantener el paso. _

_Escondido entre los árboles, Draco pudo oír un retazo de conversación:_

_¿vas a dejarme algún día?- pregunto tímida una voz_

_Por supuesto que no. Jamás podría dejarte- Respondió alguien con una voz aterradoramente familiar_

_¿A pesar de nuestras diferencias?-ella sonaba asustada y triste._

_Incluso aunque tuviera que luchar con mil mortífagos por ti- _

_No te dejaría hacer eso, si algo te pasara, moriría.- _

_Entonces estaríamos juntos en la eternidad. Te amo y eso supera cualquier barrera, sea humana o sobrenatural- _

_Yo también te amo.-_

_Draco quiso acercarse más. Ver quienes eran los que decían aquellas cosas, ver el rostro al que pertenecía aquel dulce olor. Él no iba a permitir que alguien más estuviera tan cerca de aquel cuerpo, de aquel olor, de aquella risa. _

_Sacó la varita, preparado para aniquilar a su rival cuando…_


	7. Chapter 7 Visita y baile de navidad

Una visita y un baile de navidad:

Draco Malfoy despertó una vez mas gracias a sus compañeros de habitación. Los muchachos estaban hablando del baile de navidad que iba a llevarse a cabo esa noche y esperaban emocionados la llegada de sus seres queridos conversando mientras se vestían.

Draco se había olvidado completamente del asunto y tampoco es que hubiera invitado a alguien a ver su humillación pública por estar rodeado de asquerosos sangre sucia. Era seguro que no asistiría al baile y quizá así podría acostarse temprano y dormir un poco mas antes de que su enemigo natural, el sangre sucia lo despertara una vez mas con sus estruendosos ronquidos.

Intentó volver a dormir, cambiando de posición en la cama u cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada cuando un estruendo proveniente de afuera lo hizo saltar unos centímetros por encima de su colchón. Esta vez, maldijo en voz alta a todos los dioses, criaturas mágicas y seres existentes. Pero ninguno de sus compañeros le prestó atención pues todos estaban asomados a la ventana que daba al lago donde un enorme y conocido submarino acababa de aparecer en la superficie.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Durmstrang?- preguntó uno de ellos

¿es ese Viktor Krum? – dijo otro emocionado, pegando mas la nariz al vidrio.

Eso no es importante, ¿Quién es la castaña que esta corriendo hacia allá?-

Draco lo supo sin necesidad de verlo. Para el baile de navidad podías traer a cualquier invitado que quisieras y, aunque realmente no lo había pensado demasiado, él asumió que la sangre sucia traería a uno de sus odiosos amiguitos o quizá a la asquerosa pelirroja para que estuvieran en el baile con ella. No pudo haber estado más equivocado.

Un año antes había leído la noticia de que ella estaba en una relación con el famoso buscador, pero la fuente de aquella información era la infame reportera que solo contaba mentiras para entretener al público, por eso jamás pensó que aquello fuera real. Y mucho menos considerando que él era una celebridad y ella una rata de biblioteca de sangre sucia.

Una caliente ola de ira creció en su pecho, impidiéndole tragar correctamente pero no le prestó atención pues estaba concentrado pensando en que traje iba a usar aquella noche. Por supuesto, no iba a dejar que la Sangre Sucia se saliera con la suya.

Nunca se preguntó de donde nacía aquella urgencia de separarlos, ni por que pensaba que ella estaba queriendo salirse con la suya cuando realmente podía ser un acto inocente de una chica sola.

Elaboró un plan mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

La mañana del baile de navidad amaneció con un cielo despejado y un sol radiante. La calidez que entraba por la ventana le daba directo en el rostro a Hermione que despertó con muy buen humor frente a la perspectiva del día que le esperaba.

La noche anterior había chequeado los últimos detalles unas cinco veces, y lo hubiera hecho una vez más si Demelza no le hubiera gritado que se detuviera. Su emoción ponía de los pelos al resto de las chicas de la habitación que la veían ir y venir, acomodar y re-acomodar las cosas una y otra vez.

Para calmarla decidieron tener una pequeña pijamada donde las historias de terror contadas por Demelza fueron suficientes para meterla en la cama y dejarla quieta por el resto de la noche.

Hermione tenía todo su día planeado y comenzaba a las ocho para ir a dejar unos libros a la biblioteca y bajar a desayunar. Pero, como cada vez que un plan importante va a llevarse a cabo, las cosas no le salieron como ella esperaba.

Se durmió tarde la noche anterior luchando por borrar las vívidas imágenes de los cuentos de terror y por eso, no oyó el despertador sonar junto a su cama.

Viktor iba a llegar a las 11 de la mañana de aquel día y ella había prometido ir a esperarlo al pequeño muelle que había instalado en el lago por motivo de su visita. Ella planeaba desayunar y arreglarse con paciencia para el encuentro. Tenía miedo de que Viktor no la reconociera, de que ella ya no fuera lo que a él le gustaba y por eso su obsesión por los detalles. Sin embargo, la mala noche de sueño fueron suficiente para que solo el sol de la mañana que entraba a raudales por su ventana, la despertara.

Con una sonrisa, miró el reloj junto a su cama y tuvo que contener un grito al comprobar que eran cerca de las 10:30 de la mañana.

Todos sus preciosos planes estaban arruinados así que iba a tener que improvisar, cosa que detestaba y las aventuras con sus amigos eran prueba de que improvisar no era su fuerte.

Miró la lista de cosas por hacer y descartó con facilidad cinco ítems que la iban a hacer llegar tarde a la bienvenida. Por eso, pasó directo a la acción: Corrió al baño intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y se duchó a toda velocidad. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de degustar los momentos antes del glorioso encuentro. Cuando termino, se miró al espejo y vio unas marcadas ojeras contra su piel pálida y pecosa. –Demonios- murmuró mientras revolvía en el gabinete de una de sus compañeras de habitación buscando algún maquillaje que cubriera esas ojeras. Acomodó su pelo lo mejor que pudo. Había planeado alisarlo, tal y como lo uso en el baile, su primera cita oficial con Viktor, pero eso requería una enorme cantidad de tiempo y energía y Hermione no lo tenía. Uso clips para acomodarlo sin mucho éxito.

Miró una vez más el reloj: 10:50. – Demonios, demonios, demonios- murmuraba mientras se vestía con la ropa que afortunadamente había ordenado la noche anterior compulsivamente.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, y cruzándose con los demás compañeros de Hogwarts que la miraban sorprendidos mientras corría a medio vestir, con la cara roja y una expresión de desesperación.

Una vez en el Gran salón, Dennis intentó detenerla con una sonrisa para presentarle a quien parecía ser una versión más pequeña y femenina de él. Hermione supuso que debía ser su hermana, pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto. Salió afuera, y el frio atenazó su piel desnuda. Había olvidado su abrigo.

Cuando llego corriendo al muelle, Viktor ya estaba allí junto a una comitiva de 5 varones de Durmstrang: El director, Igor Karkaroff con su prominente nariz y barba, miraba con desagrado a los representantes de Hogwarts. Parado junto al sonriente búlgaro había un muchacho rubio que, según le había comentado Viktor, iba a ser su chaperón y su "guardia de seguridad". Detrás de todos ellos, dos figuras altas pero indistinguibles los respaldaban.

Por el lado de Hogwarts, estaba Dumbledore, con su siempre presente mueca de complacencia y junto al él con los hombros tensos la profesora y vicedirectora Mcgonagall, y, por supuesto, corriendo hasta llegar a ellos, la mismísima Hermione.

Pese al frío, Hermione sudaba por el trote y la emoción del reencuentro. Cuando alcanzo al nutrido grupo, se detuvo y con los excelentes modales enseñados en su hogar, saludó cortésmente a todos los presentes. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el musculoso búlgaro y le sonrió. Ambos mantuvieron el protocolo hasta que Dumbledore les indicó a todos que sus habitaciones ya estaban preparadas y que un desayuno especial los esperaba.

Hermione había empezado a tiritar de camino al castillo y un galante y caballeroso Krum le echó la pesada y cálida capa de cuero sobre los hombros.

¿no tendrás frio?- le preguntó la chica con timidez mientras se rezagaban un poco.

Estarre bien. El frrio de aquí no se compara con el de mi hogar.- dijo sonriéndole. Había querido saludarla apropiadamente pero la cantidad de gente y el protocolo no se lo permitían.

Una vez dentro de Hogwarts, Viktor pidió permiso para ir a asearse y Hermione se escabulló tras él.

Se detuvieron por fin en un pasillo del segundo piso y tras comprobar que no había nadie más que ellos allí, Hermione saltó a los brazos de Viktor.

Todo era cálido y tierno cuando estaba en sus brazos, se sentía protegida y querida. Estuvieron así un par de minutos disfrutando el calor de sus cuerpos juntos hasta que Hermione rompió el abrazo.

Te he extrañado- le dijo él con tono melancólico. Hermione se sonrojó hasta la raíz de su cabello castaño y contestó:

Yo también.-

Pasaron el día juntos en la biblioteca al lado del fuego, hablando sobre todo lo que no pudieron decirse por lechuza, sobre los partidos que Viktor había jugado y los libros que Hermione había leído. A pesar de que ambos eran muy diferentes, se llevaban de maravilla. Cada tanto durante la conversación, Viktor depositaba un beso en los rosados labios de Hermione haciéndola sonrojar. Él amaba eso de ella y se pregunto si alguna vez se acostumbraría a sus besos. Ella era tan diferente a todas las chicas que no podía creer que hubiera aceptado alguna vez estar siquiera cerca de él.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde Hermione decidió que era hora de comenzar a arreglarse para el baile. Su cabello requería mucho trabajo si quería lucir presentable.

¿pero para que tanto esfuerzo? Erres herrmosa con cualquier cosa que uses- protestó Viktor reteniéndola.

Es muy dulce que digas eso, pero ambos sabemos que no es verdad y quiero lucir presentable esta noche aunque solo sea una vez para ti.- Hermione se sorprendió a su misma pues jamás había sido una chica coqueta pero aquella frase le había salido natural. Y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Viktor se sonrojaba y miraba al otro lado de la habitación.

Antes de encontrarse a si misma diciendo mas barbaridades como aquella, se fue directo a su habitación y allí se encontró con sus amigas, impacientes por conocer los detalles del encuentro con su… ¿novio?

Mientras se vestía y se arreglaba, iba respondiendo a las preguntas de sus amigas que daban vueltas como ella por la habitación.

Demelza, ¿vas a usar este maquillaje? Y dime Hermione, ¿es fogoso?-

Hermione rodó los ojos y omitió la pregunta pues estaba muy ocupada contemplando su imagen en el espejo. Le pareció bastante aceptable a pesar de que no era el look que había conseguido en el torneo de los tres magos. Esperaba que a Viktor le gustara.

Se marchó mucho antes que sus amigas pues no quería que montaran una escena cuando vieran a Viktor junto a ella.

Bajó las escaleras con pasos lentos pues sus zapatos no le permitían hacer movimientos bruscos o corría el riesgo de estrellarse contra el suelo de mármol. Al final de la escalera la esperaba, con su mejor traje de gala, Viktor Krum.

Al verla, a Viktor se le aceleró el corazón: llevaba puesto un vestido color azul marino con pequeñas piedras que simulaban estrellas en un cielo nocturno. Tenía el cabello castaño atado en una coleta suave con una cinta de color blanco y zapatos en color plata. Apenas si estaba usando maquillaje y no llevaba ninguna joya encima. Su simpleza era lo más hermoso en ella.

Al verla bajar, Viktor se irguió y chocó los talones en una antigua postura militar. _Estúpido anticuado_ pensó, pero al ver que Hermione se sonrojaba se tranquilizó, quizá ella no lo consideraba anticuado.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera, lo saludo con timidez.

Estas herrmosa.- le dijo y le ofreció el brazo para llevarla dentro del paraíso invernal que Dumbledore había creado para la ocasión.

Arboles enormes cubiertos de nieve estaban esparcidos por todo el Gran salón. Volando sobre ellos e iluminando la sala habían pequeñas luciérnagas de todos los colores que jugaban a ser adornos de los árboles y detalles en la ropa de los chicos y en el cabello de las chicas. El techo estaba oscuro y nublado, como si amenazara una tormenta de nieve. El lugar estaba lleno de caras desconocidas que, por suerte, no miraban llenos de admiración, envidia y curiosidad al famosísimo jugador de Quidditch.

Aquella noche prometía ser mágica.

Pasearon entre la gente, saludaron a un par de personas, incluyendo a un Dennis Creevery que no parecía muy contento de ver que la compañía de la chica que a él le gustaba era tamaño personaje.

Pronto la música comenzó y a pesar de que ella no era muy ducha en bailar con tacones altos, con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojos, él se hizo cargo de la situación. La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevaba casi en volandas recorriendo todo el salón al ritmo de una hermosa bajada interpretada por instrumentos fantasmales que se tocaban solos.

En un momento dado de la noche, dos violentos relámpagos dieron paso a una suave nevada de colores pálidos que no era fría sino suave y se desvanecía al contacto con la piel.

Hermione la estaba pasando de maravillas y cerca de la media noche Viktor le susurro en el oído:

Tengo un regalo para ti. Sígueme.-


	8. Chapter 8: Un regalo para tí

La luna estaba en el cenit. Iluminaba los pasillos con un halo fantasmal y mágico como Hermione no había visto nunca. Todo estaba en silencio.

Hermione y Viktor se deslizaban con pasos silenciosos los pasillos del tercer piso en dirección al aula de astronomía. Viktor le había dicho que habría una sorpresa para ella en el cielo esa noche pero solo si estaban ahí a la hora correcta. Hermione no se atrevió a preguntar de que se trataba pero estaba muy emocionada. Ya casi eran las 10 y debían apurarse si querían llegar.

Hermione tropezó ligeramente pero Viktor, ducho en atrapar cosas en el aire, la detuvo, devolviéndola con los dos pies en la tierra. La castaña rió apenas pero en la severidad del silencio sonó casi exagerado. Continuaron su marcha hasta que pudieron distinguir un puerta de grueso roble cerrada con una pequeña placa en su borde superior donde se leía **Astronomía.**

-llegamos- le dijo la chica y Krum le tomó la mano y la condujo dentro.

El aula de astronomía era uno de los lugares favoritos de Hermione: había altos ventanales ojivales sin ventanas. La habitación era un semi-circulo y gracias a ello, podían tener una vista completa del cielo.

Escucharon en la lejanía una campana que indicaban las diez de la noche y Viktor la empujo hacia una de las ventanas y ambos escrutaron el cielo.

Allá, en la lejanía, un punto que parecía ser una estrella común y corriente, de momento se volvió mas brillante. Mil veces mas brillante que las otras que la rodeaban, casi tan brillante como la luna. Su luz pálida y luego roja se expandió por el cielo un momento antes de comenzar a extinguirse lentamente. Era una vista impactante de una estrella que moría.

Hermione sintió un cálido aliento en su nuca, con olor a roble y pudo sentir como el cuerpo fuerte de Krum la rodeaba con los brazos. A Hermione se le puso la piel de gallina: nunca había estado tan cerca del chico. Lo había besado una vez, pero eso había sido mas suave, mas calmo, casi tímido. Ahora el pegaba su cuerpo contra ella sin ningún pudor.

Otro escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Herrmione, ¿tienes frrio?- pregunto con la boca en su oreja, estremeciéndola una vez mas.

No…- dijo con voz apenas audible. No tenía idea que hacer a continuación y decidió dejar que sea Viktor el que se encargue.

Y él captó el mensaje. Colocó un cabello castaño detrás de la oreja de la chica antes de soltarla. El cuerpo de Viktor la había mantenido tibia y feliz y ahora sentía su ausencia.

Se volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con él y sus brazos abiertos la recibieron de nuevo.

Ha sido una hermosa noche contigo Herrmione.- le dijo. Los ojos oscuros del buscador nunca le habían mentido. Él era el ser mas honesto que Hermione hubiera conocido.

Ella asintió mientras sentía como sus cuerpos se pegaban un poco mas antes de sumirse en un apasionado beso.

Los labios de Viktor eran tal como la chica los recordaba: suaves, gentiles y sus manos robustas la aferraban como si de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer. Ella no sabía cuanto había estado esperando por aquel beso, pero sentía que había sido una eternidad.

El beso se extendió. Hermione podía sentir un calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo y las manos de Viktor recorriéndolo al mismo tiempo. Bajaron por su cintura con delicadeza, sin arruinar el momento. Se acercaron al borde del vestido con facilidad y a partir de allí comenzaron a recorrer las piernas de la chica con movimientos finos y experimentados. Hermione estaba atontada en el beso desesperado y apenas notó cuando las manos volvieron a la espalda con la clara intensión de deslizar el cierre del vestido. Viktor era paciente, esperaba con tranquilidad la respuesta de la castaña que parecía no oponer resistencia. Él podía detenerse en cualquier momento, pero todo dependía de ella.

Hermione apenas se reconocía a si misma. Al sentir las manos de Viktor en su espalda decidió que era hora de ponerse en acción. Mientras luchaba por continuar respirando, desabotonó el primer ojal del elegante traje de grueso cuero del buscador. Y luego el siguiente, y luego el siguiente hasta que pudo sentir los primeros centímetros de la piel ardiente del búlgaro.

Viktor interrumpió bruscamente el momento y la miro a los ojos.

Herrmione, ¿estas segura de esto?- él era un caballero. Su madre había educado a un buen hombre que no iba a aprovecharse de una jovencita si esta no lo deseaba.

Hermione asintió. Sus ojos se veían verdes, ardientes. Nunca había estado tan segura de algo en su vida. ¿Cómo no iba a entregarse a aquel joven que caballerosamente le estaba preguntando si deseaba seguir? Nunca iba a encontrar a nadie tan digno de confianza para tener su primera relación sexual.

Contento, Krum retomó con más ahínco su tarea. Ayudo a Hermione a liberarse de aquel precioso vestido azul como la noche y percibió como el vestido de ella y su camisa, caían al mismo tiempo.

Hermione se sentía expuesta. Vulnerable. Pese a saber que estaba con alguien tan caballero como Viktor, no pudo evitar intentar cubrirse. Jamás había estado en ropa interior frente a nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigas había tenido el valor de quitarse la remera. Ahora allí estaba, con un atractivo sostén pálido como su piel con pequeños detalles en encaje y una parte inferior a juego.

Viktor la contempló unos segundos, admirando la belleza que siempre se escondía, escurridiza, del mundo.

Nunca vi nada mas perfecto en mi vida.- Susurró. Sus líneas eran marcadas, sus pechos eran grandes para su pequeña complexión.

Hermione se sonrojó una vez más. Ahora Viktor había deslizado una mano por las piernas de la chica y alcanzado aquella parte sensible suya que la hizo gemir. El sonido se intensificó cuando él mordió con suavidad su cuello. Viktor estaba demostrando la agilidad de sus manos cuando el ruido de la puerta de madera cerrándose de un golpe, los asustó.

Allí, parado con expresión de asco y suficiencia, estaba parado Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se asustó tanto, que se escondió detrás del fornido cuerpo de Krum intentando ocultar su desnudez.

Éste dio un paso adelante con ademán amenazante.

¿Quién erres tu?- preguntó enojado. Los músculos de su brazo y espalda se tensaron.

Draco no dijo nada, aún con una sonrisa petulante en la cara.

¿quién erres tu?- repitió Krum cada vez mas enojado.

Draco Malfoy- Susurró Hermione en un intento de calmar al buscador.

Vete de aquí- Amenazó Krum recordando al irritante rubio del año anterior.

No.- contesto igual de desafiante Draco. Su contextura era la de un delgado pino frente a la de roble del búlgaro.

Vete Malfoy- acotó Hermione, roja hasta la raíz de su cabello por haber sido descubierta en aquella situación embarazosa y por su peor enemigo.

No me iré. El aula de astronomía es zona permitida pública. Si quieren puedo llamar a Mcgonagall para que le explique cuales son permitidas y cuales no…- él sabía jugar bien sus cartas.

Viktor se acercó aún mas a Malfoy que no se amedrentó en absoluto. El búlgaro flexionó los músculos en clara señal de que iba a comenzar una batalla a puño limpio cuando la voz suave y avergonzada de Hermione lo detuvo.

Fiel a su crianza, ofició de vestidor para que la pequeña Hermione pudiera ponerse con celeridad su vestido y le subió el cierre con la misma destreza con la que lo había bajado.

Acto seguido se colocó la camisa y el saco y le ofreció el brazo a la castaña para salir de allí en un ademán de dignidad.

De verdad lo siento Herrmione- mas tarde esa noche Viktor no encontraba palabras para disculparse con la chica. Hermione se había desecho del vestido y calzado unos jeans, una camisa y zapatillas y ahora se encontraban refugiados en la calidez de la biblioteca.

No te preocupes. Esa rata hace lo que sea para hacer de mi vida un infierno. Soy yo la que debe disculparse- Estaba apenada por meter en el medio de su pelea a Krum. Posó su mano en el brazo del buscador que entrelazo sus dedos y la miro aún con aire de culpa.

Yo conozco gente que podrria… ¿Cuál es la palabrra? Eliminarr el problema.-

¡Viktor!- sin embargo rió. Sabía que no estaba hablando en serio. –

Quizá puedas visitarme tu a mi la próxima vez que Durmstrang organice un baile.- aventuró.

¿ustedes tienen bailes?- Hermione lo miró confundida

No, pero siempre puedo pedirle a Karkaroff que organice uno para mí- ambos sonrieron

Continuaron hablando durante el resto de la noche hasta que vieron aparecer en el horizonte la luz del sol naciente. La hora de marcharse se acercaba.

Herrmione, erres la chica mas perfecta del mundo parra mi. Yo quisiera tenerte a mi lado cada día y hacerte feliz. Erres linda, tierrna, inteligente, sexi, y tantas cosas mas que no me alcanzarrá la vida parra decírtelas .-

Hermione se estremeció. Ella también lo consideraba el hombre mas perfecto del mundo pero no pudo abrir la boca.

Me marrcho con pena porque debo dejarte, pero algún día, cuando estemos librres del colegio, ¿aceptarías estar conmigo?- era algo muy personal y prometía fidelidad total aun que no pudieran verse y tuvieran que esperar todavía un par de años mas.

No podría jamás imaginarme la vida con alguien mas.- le dijo y se abalanzó a sus brazos.

Me haces el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.-

Se besaron con la pena de los amantes que debían separarse por causas que no podían controlar, pero Hermione era feliz en los brazos de aquel joven.

El día llego por fin y Viktor Krum se marcho en una versión reducida del gran barco que lo había traido por primera vez a conocer a quien sería la chica de sus sueños.

Hermione no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas tibias se derramaran por sus ojos hasta que escucho la risotada.


	9. Chapter 9: Escondida

Malfoy se había quedado a contemplar la luna en la sala de astronomía luego de que les hubiera interrumpido la fiesta a esos dos idiotas. Estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo y aún así, algo le molestaba en el pecho. Hacía minutos atrás se había enfurecido con una violencia ciega que jamás había experimentado antes. Había corrido hacia la puerta con toda intensión de derribarla aunque había conseguido calmarse al último momento.

¿así que esa era la forma en la que la zorra de la sangre sucia siempre estaba rodeada de "famosos"? Por supuesto, todas las mujeres eran así, conquistaban a los hombres ofreciéndoles aquello que ellos tanto deseaban. ¿no hacían eso las chicas que semana tras semana él se llevaba a la cama, tratar de seducirlo con sexo para luego presumirlo? Por supuesto, todas eran así.

Pero la sangre sucia le daba aún más asco. Había seducido al gran buscador búlgaro, al infame Harry Potter y quien sabe a cuantos mas pero cuando lo vio al él, el gran Draco Malfoy, huyó como una rata asustada. ¿No era él el mejor trofeo de quien ella pudiera presumir? ¿Y que demonios había sido aquella mirada llena de pudor? ¿No era ella tan zorra? Debía haber habido deseo en sus ojos, no estupefacción, como si fuera la primera vez que veía a alguien así.

Era todo muy frustrante para él así que decidió ir a dormir.

Se despertó temprano en la mañana después de haber tenido un sueño muy particular: Hermione lo estaba esperando. Llevaba puesta la misma ropa interior que le había visto la noche anterior solo que esta vez era roja y mas atrevida. La chica le rogaba que viniera a por ella pero él no podía mover su cuerpo. No podía dar un paso pero alguien muy parecido a él se acercaba a la castaña y hacía con ella todo lo que él quería hacer.

Se despertó enojado y excitado. El sueño había logrado despertar su mas salvaje ser, un hombre sediento de sexo, alguien que tomaba lo que quería y se marchaba cuando lo obtenía sin importarle nadie ni nada mas. Draco luchó contra su erección: no iba a tocarse pensando en la asquerosa sangre sucia y como parecía tan pequeña e indefensa que deseaba destrozarla. Se concentró en otras cosas como el color verde del dosel de su cama, el ronquido cada vez mas pronunciado de su compañero de habitación, el sol que entraba por la ventana pero nada funcionaba. Y para su desgracia no había ninguna sangre pura con la cual descargarse, cosa que hubiera hecho sin problemas en el pasado.

En su cabeza se mezclaban las imágenes del sueño y de la noche anterior acompañados por los sexuales gemidos que oyó tras la puerta y que lo enfurecieron tanto.

Al fin, tuvo que ceder a sus deseos y cuando se sintió mejor consigo mismo, de baño con agua helada para borrarse el deseo y los recuerdos que seguramente volverían a ponerlo cachondo y bajó al gran salón donde se encontró la sentimental despedida de la castaña con su frustrado amor.

Enfurecido nuevamente y sin saber por qué, se juró a si mismo que él jamás la tendría y que le demostraría al mundo que la pura y casta Sangre sucia no era mas que una zorra barata.

Al bajar al gran salón, contempló con desagrado una emotiva y empalagosa escena de despedida entre el búlgaro y la castaña. Besos, abrazos y promesas se mezclaban todo frente a Draco que sentía un molesto nudo en el estómago que calificó como incomodidad ante aquella muestra de sentimientos. Al fin, con una última mirada Krum se marchó, y Draco dio un paso adelante comentando en tono burlón:

Lamento haberlos interrumpido anoche en ese hermoso acto de amor-

Lárgate de aquí Malfoy- le dijo sintiendo el calor subir por sus mejillas. Se secó los ojos que aún estaban húmedos por la despedida.

No, no lo haré. ¿sabes Granger? Yo siempre te creí una mojigata. Siempre pensé que la forma en que tenías prendidos a Weasley y a Potter era porque les prometías algo que no podían tener. Pero anoche me di cuenta de la verdad. Eres astuta, lo reconozco, hasta yo me creí el cuento de la tímida virgen ratón de biblioteca, y eso es decir mucho. Pero la verdad es que te acuestas con todo personaje famoso con quien te cruzas ¿verdad? Lo que no entiendo…- mientras hablaba se paseaba de un lado a otro como dando un sermón- es ¿Por qué Weasley? Si ya te acostaste con el famoso Harry Potter, ¿para que necesitas a Weasley?-

Hermione se había quedado sin palabras y eso no le solía ocurrir a menudo. De color tomate, su rostro se había pasado a pálido y parecía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Aquello era tan ofensivo que no pudo responder. Las lágrimas intentaban encontrar una salida fuera de sus ojos, pero ella las mantuvo a raya.

Quien sabe, quizá te gustan los colorados. Pero debo felicitarte, hiciste un buen trabajo y ahora tienes de donde elegir. Un amante famoso jugador de Quidditch, una supuestamente llamada leyenda y quien sabe con cuantos mas te habrás acostado. Eres, lo más detestable, lo mas asqueroso, incluso mas que ser una sangre sucia. Eres despreciable, eres una cualquiera- Había ira y asco en su voz. ¿de donde salía aquello? ¿por qué le molestaba tanto aquella suposición?

Ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Las lágrimas ganaron terreno y Hermione comenzó a sollozar, cada vez más alto. Sus piernas cedieron bajo su peso, y cayó de rodillas, llorando desconsolada. Nadie jamás la había ofendido así, incluso con sus peores insultos, Draco solo podía hacerla temblar de ira, pero aquella vez había cruzado un límite jamás pensado.

Draco no entendía que sucedía. Se suponía que ella iba a reaccionar, iba a tratar de defenderse de sus palabras y desmentirlas, pero en cambio, estaba llorando como jamás había visto hacerlo a una mujer. No importa cuantas chicas él haya decepcionado por no querer ser su novio, nunca había visto un espectáculo así. El dolor y la pena que veía en Hermione alcanzaron a Draco como un rayo y dispararon su corazón.

Latiendo a una velocidad peligrosa, Draco comenzó a temblar contemplando la imagen de la castaña en su estado más vulnerable. Dio un inseguro paso sin control de su cuerpo hacia ella. Y luego otro, y uno más. Cada paso lo acercaba más a ella, a lo que él había causado. Se sentía ¿culpable? No lo sabía pero solo quería que dejara de llorar.

Cuando solo estaba a un par de pasos, la llamó por su nombre. No sangre sucia, ni cualquiera de los otros apodos despectivos que podía haber inventado. Por su nombre, que sonaba extraño en sus labios pues jamás lo había usado.

Ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas, sus pestañas largas cargadas de humedad, su piel pecosa llena de manchas rojas por el llanto. Allí desvalida y asustada, ya no era la leona que él conocía y no sabía como reaccionar.

Flexionó las rodillas para ponerse a la misma altura que ella cuando una voz a sus espaldas preguntó:

¿Hermione? ¡Hermione! ¿Qué le has hecho Malfoy?- El rubio se detuvo y se volteó para enfrentar a la voz. Era uno de los amigos de Hermione, el que la había llevado de paseo a la nieve aquella vez. Malfoy no podía recordar su nombre.

Sin decir una palabra el rubio se marchó, dejando al muchacho correr hasta alcanzar a la castaña e intentar consolarla.

Tras caminar una hora por los pasillos de la escuela, Malfoy se despejo y pudo volver a pensar con claridad. Se había sentido obnubilado por la pena de la chica pero ahora ya lo había superado. ¿Qué era eso que había sentido por ella? ¿Pena? ¿Culpa? ¿Lastima? Un Malfoy jamás sentía lastima de sus inferiores, pero entonces, ¿Qué era esa necesidad acuciante por que dejara de llorar? ¿Qué había intentado hacer? ¿Por qué la había llamado por su nombre y se había inclinado hacia ella como si fuera a…? Sacudió la cabeza, negando cualquier pensamiento. Ella se veía bonita e inocente así, y era como si fuera la primera vez que la hubiera visto. Era otra persona, quizá alguien que hubiera considerado llevarse a la cama de no ser por su procedencia. Incluso tal vez a una cita antes. Pero no, ella era una Sangre sucia y él un Sangre Pura, un Malfoy, orgulloso, hecho y derecho. Jamás podría acercarse a alguien así ¿verdad?

Los días siguientes pasaron veloces y sin señales de Hermione en las horas de las comidas. No había aparecido por la biblioteca tampoco ni en la sala común que los hijos de muggles compartían. Parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

O quizá solo estaba escondiéndose. Eso pensó Draco luego de haber recorrido el castillo sin ver un pelo castaño de la Sangre Sucia. Probablemente su tarea hubiera sido mas ligera si hubiera preguntado, pero jamás iba a admitir que quería saber como se encontraba.

_Esto es una estupidez_ murmuró por décima vez mientras caminaba con un destino fijo en la mente. _Soy el idiota mas grande del mundo. Estoy cayendo tal y como lo hicieron los otros imbéciles._ Pero no dejó de caminar. La noche estaba cerrada y la única luz que marcaba el camino era la de la varita que Malfoy llevaba unos centímetros delante de su nariz. Giró en el pasillo correspondiente y pudo divisar la puerta de madera pulida. Estaba entreabierta y ninguna luz salía de allí. Se acercó sin hacer ruido hasta el borde y observó con ojo curioso sin adelantar la varita que podía delatarlo.

Ya no era el aula de astronomía que él recordaba: los ventanales ojivales ahora tenían cristal, había una cama pequeña en un rincón y junto a ella una pila de libros junto a una vela apagada y un hornillo donde unas hierbas se quemaban provocando un suave aroma a bosque y tierra húmeda. Allí, en la cama, dormía Hermione.

Así que allí había decidido pasar su reclusión, en el mismo lugar donde Krum le había regalado una estrella y donde él mismo los había interrumpido.

Hermione roncaba suavemente. _Bien, sigue viva. _ Pensó antes de marcharse. Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo. Hermione hablaba en sueños.

_Draco. _Murmuró. ¿había escuchado bien?. _draco. _Una vez mas. ¿la sangre sucia soñaba con él?

_Maldito Draco. _El rubio sonrió. Por supuesto que soñaba con él, lo odiaba. ¿entonces por qué el también soñaba con ella?


	10. Chapter 10: ¿Que hicimos?

**HOLAAA LECTORA/ES! VOLVI CON 2 CAPITULOS MÁS. **

**EN PRIMER LUGAR QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA, ME ES DIFÍCIL COORDINAR MIS CLASES CON EL TIEMPO QUE ME LLEVA HACER ALGO ACEPTABLE PARA QUE USTEDES LEAN. **

**Y EN SEGUNDO LUGAR, QUIERO DISCULPARME TAMBIÉN POR SI ESTA HISTORIA SE ESTA HACIENDO PESADA O LARGA. LES CONFIESO QUE NO ME GUSTAN LAS HISTORIAS DONDE LOS PERSONAJES SE ENAMORAN DE UN DÍA PARA EL OTRO, PREFIERO QUE SEA PROGRESIVO Y ASÍ ESTOY TRATANDO DE HACERLO. MIS DISCULPAS DE NUEVO, PERO A PARTIR DE AQUÍ PROMETO HACER LAS COSAS MÁS EMOCIONANTES.**

**GRACIAS A QUIENES ME SIGUEN Y A QUIENES COMENTAN, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ. **

**LA/OS DEJO AQUÍ CON EL CAPITULO 10 Y ESPERO QUE QUIERAN DEJARME**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS!**

Draco se quedo a observarla unos momentos más luego de oír su nombre salir de los labios de Hermione. Así dormida, era quizá la criatura más bella sobre la faz de la tierra y entendió porque el troglodita de Krum podía estar tan apegado a ella. Pero era una sangre sucia y eso era innegable. Con una mirada atrás para asegurarse de que no había nadie rondando por allí, ni siquiera Filch o su horrenda gata, Draco entró en la habitación. Quería oír mas de los sueños de la chica y la única manera de hacerlo era acercarse lo suficiente a la cama. Con un murmullo apago la varita y camino hasta quedarse parado junto a la chica y muy cerca del hornillo que seguía oliendo al bosque prohibido.

La luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba el cuerpo arropado de Hermione confiriéndole un aspecto fantasmal. Esperó allí por unos minutos para ver si oía más sobre él pero ella había dejado de balbucear. Decepcionado pensó en emprender la retirada pero de un momento a otro su cuerpo se sintió cansado, la cabeza le daba vueltas y supo que si daba un paso, iba a caerse.

Se sintió tentado a recostarse junto a la castaña solo por un momento. Una oleada de sueño lo invadió y su cuerpo rogaba que se acostara y compartiera el tibio calor del cuerpo de Hermione. Draco tenía la mente cada vez mas obnubilada y estaba dejando de pensar con claridad.

Cedió a los deseos de su cuerpo, y con paciencia se quitó la ropa y la dejó ordenadamente junto al pequeño hornillo con hierbas antes de recostarse junto a la chica y quedarse dormido al instante.

No supo cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero la luz del sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas y el olor a menta y roble se había extinguido. Se acomodó en la cama queriendo volver a dormir cuando un recuerdo terrible lo asaltó: la noche anterior había descubierto el paradero de la desaparecida Hermione y poco recordaba de lo que sucedió luego pero ahora él estaba allí, acostado junto a ella, respirando el suave perfume de limón que desprendía su cabello. Sin hacer movimientos bruscos tratando de no despertar a la castaña, Malfoy se incorporó, pero el sonido de un gato siendo pisado por accidente y de un rubio asustado y sorprendido la despertó.

Cuando Hermione logró identificar a quien se encontraba en la cama con ella, soltó un audible grito que podía haber despertado a todo el castillo si lo hubiera dejado continuar. Pero Draco fue veloz y le tapó la boca con una mano.

Silencio, Sangre Sucia. ¿quieres despertar a todos?- Hermione forcejeó con el rubio pero la presión que ejercía era fuerte.- te soltaré solo si dejas de gritar.-

Hermione se tensó pero asintió con la cabeza. Desconfiado, Draco la soltó lentamente comprobando su obediencia. Libre por fin, Hermione se cubrió con las sábanas, ocultando su cuerpo de Malfoy por segunda vez en su vida.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí Malfoy? ¿Qué me hiciste?- Estaba alterada. Despertar con un Slytherin no solía ser parte de su rutina y esperaba que continuara así.

Malfoy no supo que contestar. ¿Cómo explicarle lo que había estado haciendo la noche anterior?.

Contesta o comenzaré a gritar de nuevo.- amenazó ella, sabiendo que su varita estaba demasiado lejos para poder usarla.

No lo se, Granger, No se como llegué aquí. Y ten por seguro que jamás se me ocurriría tocarte, ni por todo el oro de Merlín.-

Mentiroso- dijo y comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

Draco se vio forzado a intentar taparle la boca de nuevo, pero esta vez, Hermione estaba preparada: con un veloz movimiento se apartó del rubio gritando por auxilio. Draco maldijo y la atrapó, forcejeando con ella hasta que pudo poner su mano pálida de nuevo contra su suave boca y contener el grito histérico que salía de allí.

Hermione se puso colorada y a Draco le llevó un momento darse cuenta por que. Mientras luchaban por el control de la situación, Malfoy acabó sentado a horcajadas sobre ella mientras que sujetaba con una mano sus muñecas y con la otra le cubría la boca. Cuando por fin contemplo completamente el panorama, palideció. Desde su perspectiva podía ver perfectamente un sostén de color rosado con pequeños corazones que iban por todo el pecho de la castaña. Su piel blanca contrastaba perfectamente y le daba un aire inocente y vulnerable.

Malfoy supo exactamente en que momento su cuerpo reaccionó ante la sensual imagen de la Sangre sucia en aquella posición y estaba seguro de que Hermione también lo había sentido. Estaba excitado y no había forma de disimularlo. Su cuerpo ardía en deseos de recorrer el cuerpo cálido y suave de la castaña, de explorar sus lugares más íntimos con habilidad y hacer que se olvide de cualquier otro hombre que pueda haber pasado por su cuerpo. Se imaginó a si mismo descubriendo sus senos blancos y erguidos en respuesta al cuerpo de él contra el de ella. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima y, aunque él no lo notara, ella tampoco.

Hermione ya no forcejeaba, quizá sorprendida por la situación o quizá por otro motivo que jamás sería capaz de admitir. Pero él era un Malfoy e iba a tomar ventaja de la situación.

No grites- le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella con los finos hilos de cabello rubio cayendo sobre su frente. Hermione no estaba pensando. Su cuerpo no respondía a los mandatos que el cerebro desesperadamente intentaba trasmitirle. Él era un Malfoy. Un despreciable ególatra que la odiaba y haría cualquier cosa para humillarla. ¿no era eso lo que había hecho un par de días atrás?

Destapó por segunda vez la boca de la chica que ahora se encontraba sin palabras. Malfoy tenía una lucha interior: sus deseos en contra de sus principios. Y sus deseos tomaron la delantera cuando deslizo su mano por el cuello de la chica y luego por su pecho. Hermione se estremeció.

¿Estaba reaccionando a él? Malfoy hizo la prueba: con experiencia y habilidad deslizo los dedos fríos por el borde del sostén provocando otra oleada de estremecimiento.

Quería tenerla en aquel mismo momento, hacerla suya, pero estaba demasiado bien entrenado para semejante atrocidad.

¿es esto lo que te gusta?- Preguntó recorriendo una vez mas los pechos de Hermione. Ella no contestó, pero su cuerpo fue suficiente respuesta. – así que esto es lo que hace Potter contigo ¿verdad?-

Aquel comentario dio paso por fin a que Hermione pudiera reaccionar. Enfurecida luchó contra el agarre de Malfoy mientras profería una sarta de insultos que no sabía que estuvieran en su vocabulario.

Malfoy rio. A pesar de que la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, sabía como aprovechar una situación como aquella.

Acercó su rostro al oído de ella y contuvo la respiración. Hermione no dejaba de luchar y eso era algo que él acababa de descubrir que le gustaba. Todas las chicas en su vida habían sido unas regaladas que harían lo que fuera por su atención, pero aquella leona luchaba era algo diferente, emocionante.

Me gusta cuando luchas.- le susurro. Hermione no dejaba de moverse mientras Malfoy respiraba junto a su oreja.

Suéltame- le soltó mientras combatía con mas ahínco.

No iba a dejar que el maldito Slytherin la humillara una vez más. De pronto se detuvo sintiendo los helados labios de Malfoy contra su cuello. Otra vez se estremeció a su contacto y una sensación cálida en la zona baja la sorprendió. No había sentido lo mismo cuando había estado con Viktor: él era seguro, confiable, y para nada salvaje. Malfoy era completamente diferente, representaba todo lo que estaba mal, prohibido, excitante. Su cuerpo bullía de adrenalina y excitación. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma quién era él.

Draco estaba al borde él mismo. Recorrió con una mano las curvas de Hermione pasando suavemente por sus pechos y sacándole suaves gemidos cada centímetro que descendía. No podía controlarse, la falta de todas las chicas con las que el pudiera haberse acostado y la situación de vulnerabilidad de la chica lo habían llevado al límite. Necesitaba aquello.

Continuó explorando el cuerpo de la castaña disfrutando de su estómago plano, de sus caderas pequeñas y por fin, de su parte más íntima que respondía a él como jamás lo hubiera imaginado. El cuerpo de la sangre sucia lo pedía también. Pedía su cuerpo dentro de ella. Estaba sacando el lado más salvaje e irreconocible de la chica con solo su fresca cercanía. Sus cuerpos eran el perfecto contraste: frio y duro el de él, cálido y suave el de ella.

Pese a estar disfrutando aquello como nunca, pese a que jamás fuera a admitirlo, Hermione pudo reconocer que el Slytherin había aflojado la presión de su mano que sostenía las muñecas de la chica y con un enorme esfuerzo de su parte Hermione pudo recobrar el control y se soltó con un violento empujón se lo quitó de encima. Ambos respiraban con dificultad. Hermione no pudo evitar contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de Malfoy y sonrojarse.

Malfoy comenzó a reír. Como un maniático su risa resonaba por la habitación. Ella no se atrevía a preguntar.

Con toda dignidad Malfoy se levantó y sin pudor comenzó a vestirse con paciencia. Dándole la espalda comentó:

Casi me atrapas Sangre Sucia. Estos días solos y tu encanto de zorra casi me hacen caer en tu trampa. Bien por ti, pero jamás vas a conseguir que alguien de mi estatus se relacione contigo de esa manera.

Cuando terminó de vestirse se fue, como si fuera aquello lo mas normal del mundo, mientras que Hermione seguía allí, sorprendida y confundida. Y más roja de lo que había estado en su vida.


	11. Chapter 11: Advertencia

**GENTE MIA! ACÁ VA OTRO CAPITULO, CORTITO, INTRODUCTORIO PARA LOS LÍOS QUE SE VIENEN. **

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y PROMETO PUBLICAR PRONTO :)**

**OTRA VEZ MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! **

**LOS DEJO, Y COMO SIEMPRE LES PIDO:**

**REVIEWS,**

**REVIEWS, **

**REVIEWS!**

* * *

Hermione estaba frustrada. La mano le temblaba mientras intentaba escribir su cuarto pergamino dirigido a Ginny en el que buscaba poner en palabras los últimos eventos que la habían dejado tan traumatizada. Necesitaba compartirlo con alguien, pero sus ideas estaban perdidas en el torbellino de recuerdos que la atormentaban. El aire de la biblioteca era frío y cada tanto ráfagas heladas amenazaban con apagar la vela que había sobre la mesa y que apenas daba luz suficiente para escribir. Estaba sola, o al menos, esperaba estarlo.

Lo intentó nuevamente:

_Querida Ginny: si pudiera contarte todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente, tendría que visitarte en San Mungo. Para empezar, Viktor vino a verme para la fiesta de navidad y nosotros… bueno, tu sabes…. Yo… nosotros… y de pronto entró Malfoy. Y luego desperté con él en mi cama y él… pero yo…_

No estaba funcionando. Se rindió y escribió:

_Querida Ginny_, _me alegra que estas vacaciones ya estén llegando a su fin. No puedo esperar a verlos a todos. Cuento los días para que estén aquí. _

_Con cariño Hermione._

La carta era superficial e insulsa, y la hacía sentirse culpable por ser tan deshonesta. Pero ¿cómo iba a explicarle a su mejor amiga todo lo que había ocurrido?

En primer lugar, ella jamás les había comentado acerca de la posibilidad de traer invitados para navidad. No solo por el hecho de que la idea de Viktor le rondaba en la cabeza desde que se había enterado, sino porque le era imposible decidir a cual de sus tres amigos traer sin que los demás se molestaran con ella. Lo que había ocurrido esa noche todavía la avergonzaba: ser descubierta por Malfoy de aquella manera no era como le hubiera gustado que terminara esa noche.

Luego, él la había llamado una zorra. La había acusado de acostarse con sus amigos, con Viktor y probablemente con cualquier otra persona de renombre que conociera. Aquel comentario la había afectado tanto que aún se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas de ira al pensar en sus palabras. Y luego, de la nada, había intentado… ¿hacer que? ¿Consolarla? No estaba segura de esto último pero su audición no había fallado al escucharlo llamarla por su primer nombre. Ninguno de los apodos despectivos que solía usar sino su nombre de pila. Extraño.

En segundo lugar, y quizá el mas sorprendentemente horrible de los eventos había sido despertar con Malfoy a su lado, semidesnudo. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? ¿Cómo y con que intensiones el Slytherin se había acostado con ella? Lo último que recordaba era que no podía dormir, había rebuscado en sus libros una receta para dormir de hierbas que había puesto a hervir en un hornillo y la había dormido profundamente. Lo próximo que recordaba era encontrar el atractivo cuerpo del rubio junto a ella y… todo lo que vino después. Su cuerpo temblaba de emoción y vergüenza al recordar como se había dejado llevar por unos deseos oscuros que no conocía. Quizá la mezcla de hierbas era la equivocada y por eso… Pero seguía sin explicar cómo demonios había llegado él ahí.

Y por último estaba la promesa que le había hecho a Viktor antes de que se marchara. ¿Sería capaz de cumplirla? Viktor tenía aquello que toda muchacha anhelaría: Era bueno, caballero, atento, cariñoso, sin mencionar su fama. La hacía sentir tranquila y segura entre sus brazos. Hasta ahora no había conocido a nadie que pudiera brindarle siquiera algo remotamente parecido a aquello y sin embargo, algo había cambiado. La emoción que Malfoy le había hecho sentir era diferente, excitante, la había dejado llena de energía y deseando más. Ya no estaba segura si sería capaz de conformarse con la comodidad y calma de Viktor sabiendo que era capaz de experimentar tantas emociones con solo el roce de una mano.

Se marchó, cargando la vela en su mano y los pergaminos arruinados en la otra, sin percatarse de la figura que acechaba en las sombras.

Los días pasaron y los compañeros de Hermione podían asegurar que se la veía más distraída, quizá un poco mas alerta, como si buscara una amenaza invisible y más sobresaltada que de costumbre, pero ellos no conocían la razón

Denis seguía siendo el mismo, invitándola a pasear, y hablando sobre como detestaba la idea de que aquellas vacaciones y terminaran ya que había conocido gente fantástica con la que quizá no volvería a hablar. Hermione compartía ese sentimiento, mas no le dijo nunca cuanto esperaba que acabaran por razones completamente diferentes.

Al fin, el día en que sus amigos retornaban al colegio había llegado sin sobresaltos. Hermione no había vuelto a ver a Malfoy mas que en la hora de las comidas en las que se mantenía prudencialmente alejada de aquella amenazante figura.

El tren, que partía a las 11 de la estación 9 3/4, llegaba a Hogwarts al anochecer y Hermione iba a poder tener una vida normal de nuevo. Estaba ansiosa porque ello pasara.

Contenta con ese pensamiento, se dirigió con paso alegre a la habitación que compartía con sus amigas para comenzar a hacer la maleta que iba a llevar de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor. Cantando una canción en voz baja, comenzó por juntar sus artículos para el cabello, y su ropa de vacaciones. Decidió que mejor era cambiarse y recibir a sus amigos con mejor aspecto que el que llevaba, que indicaba noches sin dormir, y pensamientos extraños y demostrarles que había sido capaz de sobrevivir exitosamente a unas vacaciones sola. Sacó una camiseta blanca con mangas largas y unos jeans. Se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta pero antes de que pudiera ponerse la nueva, una voz surgió detrás del dosel que cubría su cama:

Muy sexi Sangre Sucia. Si no te conociera diría que haces todo esto para provocarme.-

Hermione contuvo un grito y corrió a cubrirse con un viejo camisón raido. Malfoy se rio mientras se quedaba parado junto a la cama.

¿Cómo entraste aquí?- al igual que en las salas comunes de las casas, las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas tenían una pequeña trampa que las convertía en un tobogán cuando un chico ponía un pie en ellas.

Tengo mis métodos Granger, que no voy a compartir contigo.- se burló. Hermione luchaba en vano por cubrirse al menos, sus partes vulnerables.

¿qué quieres Malfoy? ¿estás buscando el título de acosador pervertido oficial?.-

No me hagas reir Granger, el árbol boxeador tiene mas sensualidad que tú en todo tu cabello- Pese a decir aquellas cosas, Malfoy sabía que no era verdad. La ropa interior pulcra y blanca de la castaña lo había excitado de nuevo. Sentía la acuciante necesidad de acercarse a ella, a su piel, olerla, rozarla…. No, no podía perderse en esos pensamientos. Debía concentrarse. Vio a Hermione moviendo los labios y se obligó a volver a la realidad.

¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí Malfoy? Si no respondes voy a gritar.-

¿y exponerte a que te encuentren semidesnuda conmigo en tu habitación?- Estaba en desventaja. Hermione permaneció en silencio.

Estoy aquí para hacerte una advertencia conociendo tu estatus de cazafortunas. No te atrevas a decirle a nadie lo que pasó aquella noche. A nadie, ¿esta claro? No importa que tanto quieras presumir a este Malfoy-

¿El pequeño Malfoy se avergüenza de desear a una sangre sucia como yo?- puso énfasis cuando pronunciaba su nombre.

¿quieres ponerme a prueba?- Malfoy se acercó mientras ella retrocedía. Cuando se topó con una pared, Malfoy supo que estaba ganando. Le habló muy cerca, con su aliento mentolado acariciándole el rostro. Hermione se sonrojó y se estremeció, todo a la vez. Malfoy estuvo a punto de sonreír, disfrutando de aquel poder que tenía sobre ella, pero eso arruinaría su imagen.

¿esta claro?- repitió. Hermione asintió enérgicamente.

Bien, me alegro.- se alejó hacia la ventana y tomando una escoba que Hermione no había notado, salió volando por la ventana.

Hermione sintió un gran vacío tras su partida. Había conseguido provocarla de nuevo siempre dejándola queriendo más. Nunca iba a admitirlo en voz alta pero aquella sensación emocionante le encantaba.

Por su lado, Malfoy sobrevolaba los cielos intentando calmarse por todos los medios. El aire frio ayudaba a bajar el calor de su cuerpo, la erección que pedía una compensación. Aquella noche volvería Pansy, aquella noche podría reencaminar su vida hacia el camino correcto, el de la pureza de sangre y podría olvidar aquel encuentro con la castaña.

Las horas se le hacían eternas.


	12. Chapter 12: La vuelta a casa

**VOLVII! CON OTRO CAPITULO. LAS COSAS SE VAN A COMPLICAR :)**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI LLEGO, PROMETO SUBIR OTRO. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Y COMO SIEMPRE ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME SIGAN DEJANDO**

**REVIEWS! **

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**LAS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO**

* * *

¡Hermione!- gritó la colorada mientras corría a su encuentro. Hermione por fin sintió que todo volvía a la normalidad, y podía pretender que todo lo sucedido había sido un horrible sueño que podía dejar atrás. Detrás de ella, cargando cada uno un paquete en las manos, caminaban sonrientes Harry y Ron. Ninguno había cambiado, por supuesto, solo habían sido un par de semanas, pero por algún motivo, todos se veían más brillantes, más sonrientes. O quizá ella los había echado de menos demasiado.

Ginny saltó a sus brazos, y ambas amigas disfrutaron de la mutua compañía.

Los extrañe- comento con lágrimas en los ojos. Ron y Harry la abrazaron también.

Guardaron silencio un momento, procesando la vuelta y las emociones. Harry la miraba con cariño y Ron comenzó un gesto que parecía un segundo abrazo cuando Ginny lo interrumpió diciendo:

Bien, bien, demasiado amor por hoy, Hermione y yo tenemos que tener una charla de chicas así que, si no les molesta…- entrelazó un brazo con el de ella y se la llevo a pasear por el recién reabierto castillo. Hermione se dejó conducir con un encogimiento de hombros a manera de disculpa.

Ginny resumió sus vacaciones enteras en tres minutos que consistían más o menos en comida, regalos, cartas con algunas chicas, peleas con sus hermanos y una que otra mirada insinuante de Harry durante la noche de navidad en que habían bebido un poco de whisky de fuego a escondidas de sus padres.

Ahora, dime, ¿cómo han estado tus vacaciones Hermione? ¿hiciste eso que te dije?- levantó repetidamente las cejas en gesto de complicidad

Ginny…- dijo cansina la castaña

Oh vamos, no me digas que te pasaste las vacaciones encerrada en la biblioteca porque voy a hechizarte-

No, yo…- ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿podía confiar en ella para semejante secreto? Es cierto que era su mejor amiga desde hace años, y que ella conocía muchos de los secretos de la colorada, pero ninguno implicaba un enemigo mortal y una invitación a un extranjero para navidad.

Por favor. Soy tu mejor amiga, sabes que jamás diría nada a nadie. Lo juro por nuestra amistad y por el cabello de mi hermano.

Hermione se rió ante el comentario.

Bien pues… ¿recuerdas a Colin Creevery?... – comenzó a contarle todo, desde su salida con Denis, hasta el baile de navidad, donde tuvo que detenerse pues Ginny saltaba en un pie de la emoción

¿Y cómo es él? ¿es tierno? ¿gentil? ¿o quizá salvaje?- La colorada le guiñó el ojo, esperando detalles pero su amiga parecía no querer soltar prenda.

Ginny por favor… sabes que no me gusta hablar de esto- rogó poniéndose colorada.

Bien, pues no me importa. Es hora de que seas un poco más salvaje Hermione. Necesitas disfrutar más de la vida y para eso, el primer paso es contarme más.-

Él es… perfecto. Es un caballero- se habían detenido en un pasillo y se sentaron en la escalera de mármol.

Sí, siempre supuse que era de ese tipo. Aunque esperaba que fuera más de los que van a punto, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

¡Ginny!- intento parecer ofendida con el comentario, pero ya no podía luchar contras las expresiones de su amiga.

Oh vamos, sigue-

Él… fue muy romántico, me regaló una estrella fugaz en el cielo y luego nos besamos y… él… por supuesto, él tenía la intensión de esperar si es que yo no estaba lista pero me sentí tan cómoda con él que me dejé llevar- no podía mirar a su amiga a los ojos mientras le contaba aquello. Solo podía adivinar su expresión y era mejor que continuara mirando a cualquier lado menos a ella.

¿entonces lo hiciste? ¿Por primera vez y lo hiciste con Víctor?- el tono de su voz se había vuelto más agudo por la emoción

No, no lo hice.-

¡Hermione!- esta vez la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Por qué demonios dejaste pasar una oportunidad tan perfecta?

¡no fui yo! ¡lo juro!-

¿entonces fue él? ¿Me estás diciendo que el famoso Krum "no funcionó"?-

No, no es eso. Verás, estábamos a punto de… tu sabes… cuando "accidentalmente" nos interrumpió Malfoy- Ahora el color rojo de sus mejillas se había esparcido por toda la cara y el cuello.

¿Malfoy? ¿Draco, maldita serpiente asquerosa, Malfoy fue quien los interrumpió? Tienes que estar bromeando-

Hermione negó con la cabeza y le contó como había entrado, como había tenido que vestirse y como Krum había estado a punto de asesinarlo.

Y como no- concedió Ginny.

Él se fue al día siguiente. Hicimos una promesa- comento al pasar esperando no darle real trascendencia

¿Qué clase de promesa?

Que estaríamos juntos luego de terminar el colegio.- La colorada contuvo un pequeño grito.

¿lo quieres?- le preguntó de pronto poniéndose seria

Yo… si, por supuesto. Es todo lo que pudiera querer en un hombre.

Eso es bueno, pero verás Hermione, a veces no somos capaces de amar a los hombres perfectos. Si tú lo quieres, está bien, pero debes saber que tienes otras opciones esperando.

Nunca lo había pensado así- le dijo la castaña reflexionando sobre las palabras de su amiga.

Por supuesto que no, tu no piensas en estas cosas, por eso me tienes a mí- sonrió- quizá podrías aprovechar estos años a probar cosas nuevas y si luego sigues queriendo estar con Viktor, pues es porque de verdad lo quieres.

Eso no es justo, yo le prometí… -comenzó

Hermione, esto no es solo por ti. Debes darte la oportunidad de conocer el mundo porque si de verdad vas a estar con él, no debes tener jamás la duda de "que hubiera sido si…". no hay nada más cruel que estar con alguien cuando no estás seguro.

Supongo que tienes razón- concedió. No quería pensar en aquello ahora pero sabía que la colorada tenía razón.

Y bien, ¿hiciste algo más mientras yo no estaba aquí? Aunque veo que no te has quedado quieta

Hermione sopesó las opciones de contarle, pero era mejor no hacerlo. Aun recordaba el olor a menta del aliento de Malfoy junto a su rostro mientras la amenazaba para que mantuviera la boca cerrada. No era que tuviera miedo, pero prefería mantener aquel secreto para ella, como si fuera su placer culpable.

No, solo eso- Sonrió

¿El asqueroso Malfoy no volvió a molestarte?-

No, gracias al cielo no tuve que recurrir a medidas extremas-

Yo lo hubiera hecho si hubiera interrumpido…-

Riendo ambas se levantaron de la escalera e iniciaron la vuelta al comedor. Sus estómagos rugían ya se habían puesto al día con lo más importante. Se fueron caminando y despotricando sobre cierto rubio que según Ginny merecía "una buena paliza" de parte de Krum.

¿una buena paliza de parte de ese troglodita? ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? Podría vencerlo apenas moviendo la varita- Malfoy también caminaba directo al comedor. Había decidido no ir a recibir a sus amigos, pues un Malfoy jamás esperaba, él era quien debía ser esperado con ansias y recibido con emoción. Se escondió en el aula de astronomía todo el día. No sabía porque le gustaba tanto ir allí, luego de todo lo ocurrido, pero había algo que le gustaba.

Hermione pensó que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que veía el comedor tan lleno de gente, tan bullicioso y lleno de vida. Todos hablaban, saludaban a sus conocidos y contaban como habían ido sus vacaciones a sus compañeros. Era una atmósfera mágica.

Casi en el centro de la mesa de Gryffindor, una mano se alzaba para llamar la atención de las amigas. Ron estaba sentado junto a Harry y frente a ellos, estaba Neville. Las chicas se ubicaron junto a ellos, y le preguntaron a Neville como habían estado sus vacaciones. Éste contestó con emoción, como si hubiera estado esperando que alguien por fin le preguntara:

¡Tengo novia!- gritó haciendo que un par de los chicos de mesas aledañas se voltearan.

¿en serio?- Ron también se hizo oír entre las emocionadas felicitaciones de las chicas. Harry pateó disimuladamente a su amigo bajo la mesa. La incredulidad del colorado era demasiado evidente, incluso para él.

¡Sí! Yo tampoco podía creerlo al principio, pero es cierto.-

El resto de la cena trascurrió tranquila, con las chicas interrogando a Neville sobre su nueva novia y los chicos comiendo como si fuera la última vez.

Cuando la comida dio paso a los postres, Dumbledore se levantó de su lugar en el centro de la mesa de profesores y habló con su voz atronadora:

Bienvenidos de nuevo a Hogwarts. Espero que todos hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones de invierno y confió que aquellos que por motivos de seguridad debieron quedarse, también hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones. Como saben, las clases comenzarán con normalidad el lunes pero el incansable trabajo de los prefectos retoma a partir de este momento.- sonrió dando paso a la profesora Mcgonagall.

A los prefectos de cada casa, les solicito una reunión antes de que termine la cena en la sala aledaña al comedor. Muchas gracias.

Hermione miró a sus amigos y se encogió de hombros parándose.

Los veré después de la cena- saludó y salió detrás de la jefa de su casa.

La sala junto al gran comedor era un aula vacía que se utilizaba en épocas de exámenes cuando el tribunal de magos tenía que discutir alguna nota. No había ventanas y las paredes eran más rústicas que las del resto del castillo. Hermione se preguntó para que habría sido construida en primer lugar.

Una vez adentro, los cuatro jefes de las casas esperaban a que llegaran el resto de los prefectos.

Una vez que el último de ellos entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, la profesora Mcgonagall carraspeó y empezó a hablar:

Como saben, estamos en una situación en donde tenemos que mantener la seguridad de los alumnos a toda costa, es por eso que necesitamos de toda la ayuda que podamos obtener. Ustedes representan el grupo de estudiantes en el que confiamos semejante tarea y es por eso que van a montar guardias hasta media noche con un reporte a cada hora a los jefes de sus respectivas casas para seguridad tanto de los demás alumnos como suya. Estamos conscientes de que es un gran pedid el que les hacemos, pero confiamos en que podrán hacerlo. Como reconocimiento adicional, tienen permitidas las llegadas tarde a las primeras clases de la mañana.

Los alumnos asintieron. A Hermione no le hacía mucha gracia tener que quedarse hasta tarde patrullando y por supuesto, ella no planeaba utilizar su pase libre de llegadas tarde, así que iba a tener que esforzarse de ahora en adelante.

Sin más palabras la profesora Mcgonagall los dejó marchar.

La noche estaba tranquila. Ella se había asegurado de mandar a todos los alumnos de su casa a la sala común apenas había terminado la cena y por eso no le quedaba mucho para hacer más que pasear por los corredores y pasillos cercanos al retrato de la dama gorda.

Miró su reloj con impaciencia, 11:45 marcaba. Había sido una larga noche.

Se dirigió a la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall para estar lista para darle el último reporte de la noche antes de por fin poder ir a dormir cuando a su espalda oyó un paso. Uno solo, y con velocidad se volteó para enfrentar a su atacante sosteniendo la varita fuertemente agarrada.

No había ni un alma deambulando por el pasillo, pero ella estaba segura de que había escuchado un paso. Camino lentamente por el corredor buscando la fuente del sonido, con el cuerpo en tensión y los pelos erizados, pero no la halló por ninguna parte.

Su reloj le aviso que eran las 12 y debía dar su reporte. Inquieta aún, avanzó a la oficina de la profesora.

La entrevista fue corta: todo había estado en orden, nadie parecía haber escapado de su casa y no había visto a nadie deambular por allí. La profesora agradeció su trabajo y la dejó marchar a dormir.

Agotada por las emociones del día, Hermione se dirigió hacia el retrato de la durmiente dama gorda cuando alguien la tomó por la espalda cubriéndole la boca con una mano y susurrando a su oído que guardara silencio.


End file.
